


Hunter at Heart, Hunter to the Core

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humour, Hunters are a branch of law enforcement, John is not a complete asshole, M/M, Mary is not a perfect angel, Men of Letters, Misunderstandings, Poker, long suffering Bobby, multiple POVs, some biphobia, sweet clueless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry never disappeared, John and then Sam and Dean are raised to be Men of Letters. Dean hates every single second of it - all he wants is to be a hunter. Men of Letters though look down on Hunters, and so Dean basically runs away from home to join an official Hunter office run by Bobby (basically he is Sam off to Stanford).<br/>Years later Sam is sent to co-ordinate between the rising strength of the Hunters and the slowly fossilizing Men of Letters. It is not the easy job he thought it would be.<br/>Dean is a whole new man. Will the family Winchester repair itself? Will Dean prove his worth? Will the hunters finally win the annual paint ball match against the cops? Wackiness and feelings will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HIya, so I've started a new story as I'm just about done the Princess Bride AU (two chapters left there). This was originally going to be my entry for the 2015 DeanBenny Big Bang, but I knew that this story couldn't be finished in time for that - it needs a lot more room to unspool and grow.  
> There is lots of humour, fun sexy times, and poor poor lost Sam (he is in full I lost my shoe mode here).  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> This story is a lot funnier than the first chapter would indicate.

_They are but the hammer, we are the arm_. Hearing that sentence was Dean’s first memory. Before the scent of his mother’s hair, before the feel of his dad’s hands, he knew those words. They always rang so false to him, so cruel. Dean wondered how many broken tools lay at Winchester feet.

******

"I don't see why I have to learn Sanskrit." Dean muttered looking longingly out the window. It was a perfect day, sunny, just a little cool and Uncle Bobby had offered to show him how to throw a slider.

"Because, there are some important texts in that language and you should never rely on another's translation." John explained, yet again. They had the same conversation about Latin, Greek, and Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

"Ugh, just let me go punch something."

"No, that is the refuge of a weak mind. We are the ones who hold the knowledge. Remember -"

"They are but the hammer, we are the arm." Dean repeated by rote. For once though he decided to question it, "Uncle Bobby's a hunter. He's plenty smart."

John chuckled a little, it held little happiness, "For their sort, he is I suppose, but we are better than hunters. The Men of Letters hold more honour, prestige, and capability. Now back to your books, you don't want Sammy to outpace you."

"He's four, he can only read English and a little Latin." Dean grumbled.

"Which is more than you had at that age." Dean winced at the casual insult and got back to his books.

*****

"Look Ma, I made an EMF reader out of that old walkman I had in my junk drawer." Dean held up the device proudly.

Mary looked at the wires, the lights, and just sighed, "That's interesting dear, but shouldn't you be working on your memorizing of the demon heirarchy? You are way behind in your studies."

"Not really, and this is practical for the field." Dean started to explain what he did.

"Dean, please. You need to apply yourself more. You are 13 now, soon you'll be learning more, learning binding, location spells, methods of extraction. These gadgets serve no purpose for you."

"But for a hunter, it could..." Dean tried to protest.

"Dean! You are better than that. They are but the hammer..."

"We are the arm."

"Good boy, if you are having trouble, ask your brother for help. His latin is perfect." Mary went back to the library. Dean let the walkman fall to the ground and break.

******

"Sammy look." Dean held the machete out.

"What?" Sammy couldn't see anything different, it looked like a standard weapon.

"Look closer." Dean held the blade at an angle. There was a shimmer to the metal.

"I talked to a blacksmith and we added 3% silver dust to the iron, gives the weapon an extra whammy." Dean swung the blade, pleased with how it felt in his hand.

All those who a member of the Men of Letters had basic self defense training. Only Dean went beyond the minimum classes. All the Winchesters were fit and had excellent aim, but Dean took extra training. John had buried the report that talked of Dean's superior martial skills.

"That's nice Dean. Aren't you supposed to be studying for your exams? Dad said you need to pass this time, the elders won't let you write a fourth time." Sam shook his head, "You're 21 now Dean, no Winchester in five generations has taken this long to be accepted into the outer rings of the inner circle. Mom has me signed up to start the preliminary rounds next month."

"Well good for you. It's boring, we sit in the bunker and read and analyze when we could be out there making a difference."

"We do make a difference. Without us doing the research what would the hunters do? Where would they be?" Sam couldn't understand Dean's fascination with the Hunters. They were security at best, thugs at worst.

"Still doing the job. Uncle Bobby pretty much runs his hunter division on his own, barely calls in for help anymore. He got them affiliated with the police departments in the state and is working to create a similar program in a couple others too."

"Yeah and when they get in trouble they call here. Besides there are rumours that Bobby has his hunters working with the wrong sorts of people." Sam sounded just like their father. "Remember the family motto: They are -"

"Fuck off, I know the saying." Dean stormed away, tired of always hearing it.

******

Everyone was congratulating Sammy. At 20 he was fully initiated into the beginnings of the inner circle of the Men of Letters. There was no better researcher in 50 years they said, his grasp of languages and arcana was unparalleled. Mary wept with pride, John's chest was puffed out through the whole ceremony. Dean sat there blank.

At the party, Dean hugged his brother. "Proud of you Sammy." Dean honestly meant it.

Sam hugged him back, "Thanks. And now that I'm going to have some say in how things run, even just a little bit, I'll push for a change, so that you can begin your tests again. I'll get you through."

"Sammy, don't. I don't want it." Dean moved back.

"Come on Dean, you just need to apply yourself. You're a Winchester, this is what we are supposed to do - save the world, the family business."

"I know. I want to save the world, but I want to do it in a more practical manner." Dean hugged Sam again. "You take care of yourself okay? And ask that assistant researcher out already would you? You've been staring at her for a year." Dean winked at his brother and left.

He went back to his room and pulled the old army bag from out under his bed. It had been packed for a month, just waiting for Sam to finish all his rituals and tests. He would never abandon Sam before the kid was ready. Dean locked up his room and walked down the quiet halls. He had hoped to escape without notice, but his dad always knew when something was up.

"Dean. Where you going?"

Dean hunched his shoulders, "Out."

"That's a big bag, how long you going to be gone for?" John crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I'm moving, Dad. This isn't for me. You know I'm not the right fit for this. And you know I'm the right fit for something else. Uncle Bobby has been wanting me to sign up for awhile. I signed the contract two days ago."

"I'll get you out of it." John crossed over to his son. "It's easy enough for me. Even with their ties to traditional law enforcement, I can get the papers null and void."

"I don't want you to. I want this Dad. I will be a good hunter, I know it. And so does Uncle Bobby." Dean pleaded with John, "This is what's best."

John stepped back, "You are better than them, you are a Winchester, a legacy to some of the greatest research and knowledge in the world. And you want to throw it all away to punch some demon, behead some vampire? They are but a ham-"

"Then I'll be the damn hammer, because I sure as hell am useless as the arm. Grandpa Henry, you, even Mom and Sam have made that clear." Dean yelled, frustrated. He walked towards the exit.

"If you walk out of here, don't you ever come back." John yelled.

"Sure Dad. Got it." Dean left, got into the Impala and drove two hours to the nearest hunter affiliated police station. Bobby had a uniform waiting.

 

 

 


	2. Monthly Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later and we Dean's life as a hunter.

_Four Years Later_

Bobby sat at the front of the room as all his hunters straggled in. There were 9 hunters and 4 support staff, though his weapons master, Rufus, refused to come to the meetings. And for once everyone was actually in town and they had a full house for the monthly meeting. He shook his head at the variety of clothes he saw, Bobby had tried to create proper uniforms for the hunters. The bonfire they had took 6 firemen to put out. But it had been a good weenie roast.

"Hey Pam, I've got 20 on the game against Victor, I'm going to win right?" Dean yelled across the room as he grabbed a chair.

"You're going to lose." She said knocking back a triple Americano, sunglasses firmly covering her eyes.

"I didn't even say which game."

"Four years, you ever once won a bet against Victor?" Pamela shot back. Benny snorted in agreement.

"Shaddup, one of these days I'll win."

"No you won't." Jo said smugly. Dean hit her up the head.

"Bobby, abuse!" Jo complained. Bobby just flipped his stepdaughter off.

Eventually everyone was in the room and Bobby could begin.

"Right. So everyone stayed alive for another month and it seems we all have our limbs, and only 3 overnight hospital stays. Good on all of you." A cheer went up. "Yeah, yeah. In other news, some old broad wants to donate her library and collection to us. Someone is going to have to drive up to Arkansas to collect. Anna, Meg, you two are up - you two should be able to handle any problems. Charlie will satellite with you as you catalogue." Anna smiled agreeably and Meg just groaned.

"Actually, Bobby, could we take that on?" Tamara asked in her lovely voice.

"Oh, and why should I pass it on to you?" Bobby grumbled.

"Because pregnant women probably shouldn't take strenuous jobs." The whole room burst into cheers.

Even Bobby cracked a smile, "Yeah, you're on light duty for the next few months. Crap, now I have to think of maternity policy for the office."

"You still have a few months yet." Isaac offered. The room settled down and Bobby continued from his notes.

"Right now things are quiet, which means barring any major calls you will all have time to do your mandatory counciling appointment with Garth."

As a unit all the hunters groaned and Bobby just glared, "Hey I need to know if you're going to crack on the job and kill everything in sight."

"That was one time!" Benny muttered. Pam patted his arm sympathetically.

"I like talking with Garth, he is very engaging." Samandriel explained with his perpetual smile.

"Rookie, when we want your opinion we'll give it to you." Meg said, eyes going black. Samandriel just ignored her as always.

"And no one touches Mr. Fizzles. I don't want a repeat of the Incident. I'm still paying off that FBI guy's therapy bills." Dean snickered and Jo high fived him.

"I will separate you two." Bobby glared.

"You tried, no one else will partner with either of us. You going to give one of us to Rookie there? Make the other the third floater hunter? How'd making either of us the ringer ever work out well for you?" Dean asked.

"I'd partner you again Dean. Jo can be a floater or work with Pam, leaving Alfie still as our spare." Benny added helpfully.

"NO!" at least three people yelled. The stains, the naked asses, the surveillance video, no one wanted to go back to the days two years ago when Benny and Dean were partners.

Dean pouted. Benny blew him a kiss. Both men were punched for being gross.

"Now Garth actually has an announcement." Bobby said over the random chit chat going on in the room.

Bobby sat down and Garth went up to the podium. "Great news everyone! A school finally agreed to allowing us into their co-op program. We get our first student next Monday."

All the hunters froze, even Samandriel was a little scared. Finally Castiel raised his hand, "Garth, a high school student is coming here? To work with us? This is a good thing? I don't understand." There were a bunch of nods. Cas's partner Madison muttered, "Shit we're going to have to lock away so many things."

"This helps with the mainstreaming process." Garth explained, "Most people still view hunters with mistrust. Having a student here four mornings a week is no different than over on the cop side. She'll help with phones, paperwork, interview all of you. She tested well, and should do great here. I expect all of you to welcome her. And no pranks, she is 17, so we're all going to be nice." He gave his best serious look to Meg and Dean. A puppy looked more threatening.

"Right next up - Victor."

Victor walked to the front of the room. "The annual cop/hunter dinner and paintball event is coming up." This time the round of groans coming from the hunters had a nice echo.

"Awww, you all just butt sore because us regular humans kicked your ass the last two years?" Victor smirked at the room.

The boos echoed loudly, with Jo's amongst the loudest.

Victor sketched an offended look, "Honey, how you wound me."

"Kiss my ass. We're going to destroy you this year." Jo replied, the hunters cheered.

"Why'd you marry the cop anyways?" Dean asked his partner.

Jo shrugged, "Have you seen the man in dress uniform?" Dean thought it was a fair point.

"Everyone needs to sign up for the potluck, submit what sizes they need for the paintball gear. Standard winning bet?" Bobby nodded.

Victor walked out, back towards the regular police division. He tried to stop by his wife for a kiss, and was denied. Jo was going to pay for that later. It would be worth it.

"There's one last thing." This was Bobby's really serious voice and everyone sat up a little straighter. Last time they heard that voice was a couple years ago when Gordon had gone rogue and it took five of the hunters to take him down.

"We've been making a lot of waves, and have had a lot of successes in the last couple of years." Bobby began, "We've mainstreamed as much as hunters can and people are noticing. We've had to rely less and less on outside research thanks to Charlie and Ash's computer and tech skills, and Kevin has kept us all organized, and all of you have stepped up to the plate. Through no real intention we've made certain groups less relevant."

Dean knew who Bobby was talking about. He looked at Bobby, wondering why Bobby hadn't tried to talk to him about whatever was about to happen in private. Bobby shook his head just a little, and Dean stayed quiet.

"To that end, the Men of Letters have finally decided to join the 21st Century. They have asked and we have agreed to send a liason to work with us to better reintegrate our two groups." There was no real crowd reaction, they were all too stunned. "They want to perform an audit of sorts and look forwards towards more of a joint venture."

Benny glanced over at Dean, but Dean didn't look back, couldn't look at anyone right now.

"Hunters, please welcome Sam Winchester."

Sam walked to the front of the room.

Shit, how come he got even taller, was all Dean could think.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sammy's First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

Sam stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie - again. It was his third time and he just couldn't get the full windsor to lie perfectly flat. He heard a chuckle behind him. Sam flushed at being caught by his mom.

Mary was by no means short, but she stepped up on the small footstool so as to better reach the tie. At this point the silk was rather mangled. She switched it out for the other one hanging on his shoulder and tied a perfect knot. She smoothed in down and touched her son's cheek.

"It's going to be fine you know." Mary wanted to pinch that cheek but figured that might be a bridge too far. She stepped down from the stool and dragged him along to the kitchen. Still she couldn't help but tease a little and there was an Avengers lunch box waiting for him on the counter.

"Mom...." No one suffered as much as Sam these last four years without Dean to distract their parents.

She giggled happily. "Come on, there is even a toy surprise in there." Mary handed over the lunch box and a travel mug filled with a lovely dark roast blend. "You have a bit over an hour drive, you should get going."

"Yeah, yeah." He walked towards the bunker's exit. "Mom, what if"

"Don't borrow trouble. Bobby knows and agreed to this. It is the best thing for everyone, it will help keep people safe. He'll have warned Dean ahead of time." Mary tried to sound confident.

"He hasn't even spoken to us in two years." Dean had kept at least a little in contact with Sam at the start but they both got busy with their careers and John's animosity seeped in, it couldn't not. The quarterly check ins just sort of faded away.

"This is our chance to make it up, yeah?" Mary tugged her moose of a son down and kissed his cheek. "Go wow them."

Sam headed out to his Prius, where John stood waiting. He just nodded at his younger son, "Just show them how much better we are. How much they really need us. Bobby's let them run wild I'll expect." John walked away, not seeing his son roll his eyes behind his back.

Sam drove easily, happpily, tapping his fingers against the wheel. For a little bit he was able to forget where he was headed. Eventually though he pulled into the lot of a decent sized split building. It was connected by a second floor walkway, the one side being Kansas Police Department was four stories tall, the other simply saying Hunters with an anti-possession symbol beside it, only the two stories, clearly an add-on. Sam touched the chain under his shirt that had that same symbol on it. He looked to the ground but didn't see any devil's traps at the door, though there was salt on all the window ledges. He pulled out his phone and made a note to mention the lack. That was what he was here to do after all - assess and help.

He walked in not sure what he expected, but the very basic office space wasn't it. The walls were a soft blue and the small corridor lead to an information desk where some college kid was typing away at the computer.

"You're Sam Winchester?" The guy looked up.

Sam nodded.

"Kevin Tran, paperwork, organization, occasional reader of enochian." The boy stood and smiled. "The meeting is just about to start. Let's go up. You cool with stairs?"

Sam nodded and followed Kevin. "You read enochian?" He couldn't help but be impressed.

"Anna likes to be traditional, or pissy, can't really tell which. Writes some of her closing reports in the language. Which is funny considering she doesn't have her grace anymore."

"There's an angel?"

"She fell, is mortal, Castiel and Rookie are full angels though." Kevin continued chattering as they walked upstairs to the large conference room. "You wait here, I'll signal you when it's time."

Sam tried to wait patiently, but his fingers were restless. He kept hearing various catcalls, yells, groans. A striking man with a shaved head came walking out grinning.

"Victor Henrikson, Captain over on the police half of things." He held out his hand, it was a firm, dry grip.

"Sam Winchester from the Men of Letters." He tried to look authoritative.

"Shit, you're Dean's little brother?" He looked Sam up and down and his grin just widened. It now wasn't friendly so much as pitying. "Good luck in there. They're animals, but probably won't eat you alive. Probably." Victor headed out whistling.

Sam was more nervous than ever. Kevin signaled for him and Sam squared his shoulders and walked in. He headed to the front and shook Bobby's hand. He turned to face the room, scanning over the different men and women until his eyes landed on Dean. His brother looked good. And surprised. Crap he didn't know. Sam tried to not let that phase him. He pulled out his cue cards and started in on his little speech.

"Thank you for having me. The Men of Letters have always been a prestigous group, dedicated to the eradication of evil-" a large fake yawn, Sam kept going, "and it only makes sense to join forces with an outfit such as yours-" he could hear candy crush start up on someone's phone. "It is clear that you have become a force to be reckoned with, a hammer-"

"Nope Sam." Dean finally called out. Sam froze. "Don't read what Dad told you to say, say what you want to say." Everyone in the room quieted.

Sam took a breath, looked at his brother's eyes, they were warm. Dean nodded just a little. "I want to help save people. We work together, we save more people. We have extra resources, strengths that can help you, and you clearly are the best at getting problems solved. There shouldn't be a division anymore between all of us, not when we have common goals." This time a few more of the people nodded. Sam decided to push a little.

"I'd like to have interviews with all the hunters and staff, figure out where strengths and weaknesses are. Asses your physical and mental prowess. Look at your research division, see your weapons locker. See if there is anything that can be improved. For example, at the entrance to the building, you should really have a Devil's Trap." Sam smiled feeling like he was helpful already.

There was a bunch of laughter at this. "Oh Moose, how would I get in then?" Meg's eyes flashed black. Sam twisted his head to look at Bobby.

"You have a demon on staff?" His brain couldn't process this.

"Yeah, she and Anna are a team. Demon and fallen angel, good pair." Bobby said this matter of factly.

"Oh." Sam looked at the rest of the room, trying to figure out the rest of the people.

Bobby sighed and then listed:

"Tamara and Isaac, both human. Anna and Meg fallen and demon. Dean and Jo, human. Castiel and Madison angel and werewolf. Benny and Pam vampire and psychic. And Rookie there Alfie is also an angel."

"Actually my name is Samandriel."

Almost as one everyone yelled, "Shut up Alfie." The young angel just stuck out his tongue in response.

"We then have Charlie and Ash, both human, are tech and research, basically our Q. Rufus is weapons and he is one cranky mortal son of a bitch. And Kevin, you met. He may be a prophet, won't admit anything. And Garth is our on staff councilor. Oh and on Monday we apparently get our first co-op student."

"Mr. Fizzles is my assitant." Garth held up the sock puppet.

Everyone sort of waved at Sam as he stood at the front of the room, a large statute.

Sam stood there wondering what the hell he had gotten into.

 


	4. What Will You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

Dean bailed on work early, it's not like he had much to do anyways. Besides after the Sam sized bombshell no one expected him to stick around. Well maybe Sam, but Dean couldn't figure out what to say, so he ducked out the back when Sam was busy shaking hands, chatting up Tamara and Issac. He hopped in the Impala and drove for a couple hours before going to the Roadhouse.

He walked in always loving the smell of wood, onions, and beer. He went up to the bar and Ellen tossed him a bottle.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" Dean asked when Ellen stood in front of him.

"You think my fool of a husband would have told me it was Sam coming and not mention that to you?" Ellen rolled her eyes. "Knew about the arrangment, didn't know about him. I'm assuming you just ran and avoided it all?"

Dean grinned, "You know me too well."

"Damn straight." She snatched the half drunk beer out of his hand. "Get your ass home, before your guy worries too much."

"He doesn't worry." Dean protested.

"Scoot." Ellen walked away. Dean scooted. You never went against what Ellen said.

Dean went to the small apartment building where he lived. It only had 6 apartments and all of them were occupied by hunters or affilates. This meant it was a nice secured space. Dean pulled into his parking space and walked in. He was up on the third floor, an easy walk. He entered and did a quick shout out, but there was no response. He tossed his keys on the table, ignoring the little wrought iron key rack. It was a good space. It was a rambling old victorian house that had been converted into apartments, two on each floor, with the basement being extra storage for everyone, and laundry. The decent sized apartment was shaped like an L and he was walked through the living room, turning the corner into the dining room/kitchen area. He grabbed a beer and continued back to the shower. It was the one room that they had put the most work into, spending a fortune upgrading to a soaker tub and a shower with twin heads. They even indulged in heated floors. Dean got the water going in the shower and stepped in when it was just a hair off of scalding. He just stood there under the spray, drinking his beer, trying not to think.

He ignored the sound of the door opening, didn't even open his eyes. Though the man moved almost silently, Dean could always recognize him.

"Don't want to talk about it." Dean said tilting his head back.

"Fair enough. Want me to help ease the tension?" Benny asked, leaning against the counter.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well I can either get in there and suck your cock, or I can heat up the leftover apple pie and throw some ice cream on top of it."

Dean smiled. Choices, choices. He cracked open the glass door. And heard a zipper draw down.

 

Two hours later Benny and Dean were sitting on the couch, X Files playing on the t.v. Dean was happily eating his pie, Benny was drinking his blood.

"You know it is a little gross when I can see the blood." Dean didn't notice the irony of him saying this with his mouth full.

Benny swirled the blood in the tumbler like it was a fine whiskey. He took a sip and let the blood linger on his teeth. He smiled at Dean, mouth dripping.

"Disgusting." Pie crumbs flew out of Dean's mouth, Benny just raised a brow. "Fine, fine, I'm gross too."

Sculder was yelling at Mully, the music swelled dramatically.

"So your brother's hot." And there went the last of the pie, flying out of Dean's mouth and onto the coffee table.

"What the fuck Benny?"

"Just saying. The younger model is kind of cute, all long and hard limbs. Bet underneath he redefines washboard abs. Hmmm, wonder if his cock is as long as the rest of him." Benny drawled, enjoying the look of fury and jealousy crawling over Dean's face. "You're starting to look a little rough around the edges there, darlin', maybe time to trade in, get the new model."

Dean was ready to storm away and then he got a good look at Benny's face. Benny winked and pulled Dean into his lap. Dean pummeled him with a throw pillow.

"You're a jackass." Dean sort of collapsed against Benny.

"I don't know about that."

"I do. Jackass."

"Did it help?" Benny kissed Dean's neck.

"Maybe. Maybe you distracted my brain for 30 seconds there."

"Want me to distract it some more?"

Dean shook his head no, snuggled in a little more. Benny wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They stayed like that for awhile.

Finally Benny asked the question he had wanted to since Sam had walked in the office, "You going to tell him about us?"

Dean shrugged, "What tell the Official Man of Letters associate that his wayward hunter brother has been dating a vampire for almost two years, and living with him for one of those?"

"Yup, that is what I meant by telling him about us."

"He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out, not like we hide it at the office."

"That plan's going to bite you in the ass, darlin." was Benny's mild reply.

"You bite me in the ass."

"Always, anytime."

As they were falling asleep a few hours later Dean said, "His first week should go fine, right? I mean he's smart, it will be okay."

"Of course it will, he's your brother, how bad can it get?"

"Oh fuck Benny, why'd you say that?"

**********

It probably didn't help that Sam's official first day was also the first day of their co-op student. It probably also didn't help that Rufus spent an hour walking around the office holding up their shooting results where Krissy outshot Sam 3-1.

 

On Tuesday Sam learned about the co-op showers and changing rooms. He learned about them by walking in on Dean and Jo having just finished showering off the grime and mud of a salt and burn that went through a rather muddy field.

Dean didn't pay attention to the sound of the door opening behind the lockers, "Damnit Jo will you hold still? Why'd he get you these ones anyways, they are a bitch to put in."

"Because they look pretty, and shiny. Now just help a girl out." Jo glared down at Dean.

"Fine just hold your tit still will you?" was what Sam heard Dean say as he rounded the corner.

"Oh God, I'm so-sorry. Crap." Sam quickly covered his eyes from having to see his older brother change out his partner's nipple rings. Sam ran from the room.

Jo and Dean just looked at each other and shrugged.

 

On Wednesday Dean watched as Sam left the tech room, shoulders hunched, hands shaking just a little bit. He sighed, "You mentioned the Star Wars prequels didn't you?"

Sam just nodded and looked at his brother, like a kid who had lost his shoe.

"Come on, I'll make you a nice cup of cocoa, even add marshmellows. We have shock blankets for when this sort of thing happens." Dean lead his brother to the kitchen.

 

On Thursday Dean was hanging out in the break room, eating some chips, watching Krissy defile a ghoul's head. Benny was ignoring them, his feet up on a table, reading Ms. Marvel.

Dean finally broke and yelled at Krissy, "Look that's too heavy on the eye shadow, use more liner."

Krissy glared at him, "I'll paint up the severed head like I want thank you very much."

Of course that was the line that Sam had to walk in on. A bouncy song started to play on Krissy's ipod. Dean grabbed the bit of neck left of the head, "Check this out." Dean squeezed and pushed and basically turned the head into a puppet, had it singing along.

Sam stared in horror as Krissy couldn't help but giggle. The last repeat of "If you take their makeup away, the vampires they will die." slowly faded out.

Dean put the head down and Krissy clapped.

Benny just turned the page, "It's true, I'll die without my eyeliner."

"You are all insane." Sam shuddered.

"Hey we're not that bad, you should see this one trick Meg can do. She-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Sam grabbed a cup of coffee and scowled at the other people. Benny took another sip from his mug.

"Hey Benny, where do you get your blood from?" Krissy asked.

"Well Sugar, almost everyone here donates. Except Meg, not so good for me to drink demon blood." Benny explained. "This here is Jo. She's sweet and spicy."

"Ewww, don't talk about Jo like that man." Dean complained.

"Sorry, not sorry." was Benny's reply.

"Oh." Krissy thought about it, it made sense. "What me to chip in?"

Benny smiled, "Why thank you Sugar, that's mighty kind of you. Bet you taste as sweet as pie. Not quite so bitter as that one over there." Benny nodded in Dean's direction.

"Hey I taste awesome, and you know it." Dean replied.

"I've had better." Dean just flipped him off. Benny rolled his head and looked at Sam, "You interested in helping a brother out?" Benny looked up and down slowly, and licked his lips, "I'm sure you would be quite a tasty snack."

Sam flinched, "Monster." He left the break room.

"That wasn't very nice." Dean yelled after his brother.

Krissy looked at the two guys, "He does know you two are fucking right?"

Dean just hummed, "No, don't think he's figured it out."

"But we were lectured about never leaving you two alone in the same room. What does he think that's about?" She went back to the head, skipping the eye shadow and adding more liner.

"Probably thinks we fight or something." Dean explained, "I'll tell him soon."

"Whatever." Krissy patted the head, pleased with the results.

 

On Friday Sam met Linda Tran. That is all that really needs to be said.

As he left the building Dean saw Alfie pat Sam on the shoulder and say, "It's alright, my first week they sent me back to heaven. Twice. Also I got stuck with the name Alfie. Being called Moose probably won't stick."

Sam dragged over to his car and drove away.

Next week, I'll help him out, Dean thought. Next week will be better.

 


	5. Next Week Isn't Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sam pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to slowly dole out the chapters I had already written, but decided meh might as well just throw them all up and then warn you that it will go to once a week updates (basically I'm getting you hooked so that you go into withdrawal without this story, because I want to make you suffer). Cheers.

Mary was kind. She left Sam alone when he came home Friday night, weary, shoulders slumped. But now was Saturday morning and she was going to get all the information out of him that she could. She began cooking Sam's favourite egg white omelet, cut up some fruit, even made turkey bacon (which still caused her to shudder). There was hot coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice. She set him a pretty place at the table, proper napkin, gleaming cutlery.

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he tried to walk back out. Mary grabbed his arm. He winced at the grip. And sat down - he knew when he was outmanouvered. Again Mary was kind. She let him eat half the meal before sitting across from him.

"So how was your work week with the Hunters?" She sipped her tea and waited.

"It was fine, a little confusing. Very different than here." Sam wondered how long it would take her to ask about what she really wanted to know. John walked in reading a old tome of demon lore. He looked at the food in front of Sam and looked at the empty pans.

"What about me?" He asked.

"There are bagels in the keeper." John would have protested but Mary shot him a look. He got the bagels.

"What sort of outfit does Bobby run?" Mary continued.

John snorted, "Bet he lets them run wild."

"No, not wild. Casual." was what Sam eventually settled on. "There are clear rules, really strict about the hunting itself. No solo hunts, proper paperwork, maintaining contact in the field, weapons checks, psych evals." Sam cleared his plate and settled in with his coffee. "But there is a lot of teasing, I guess they are pretty good at pranks. And ummm..." Sam couldn't help but blush a little.

"And?" Mary encouraged.

"I think there might be a bit of fraternization." Sam's cheeks reddened even more. "There is one married couple, who are partners and a couple of the other hunters give off certain vibes. And I think that Dean might be in a relationship with Jo."

"That's Bobby's stepdaughter, right?" John inquired, looking up from the toaster.

"Yeah, her and Dean are field partners."

Mary jumped on that piece of information, "Oh, did he say something to you?"

"No we didn't talk a lot. But the locker room is co-ed and I may have walked in on a private moment." He cleared his throat, "please don't make me say what."

Mary clapped her hands delighted. "You have to convince your brother to bring her over for dinner. You have to convince your brother to come for dinner."

John ignored all the romance talk, "What's Dean like on the job?"

"He takes the actual hunting really seriously. He has the second best marksman scores, and is considered one of the best with a blade, and flat out the best at improvising in the field. I think he also doesn't approve of some of the people Bobby's hired."

"Oh?" This made John curious.

"He and the demon, Meg, seem to snipe at each other a lot. And there is a hard and fast rule of never leaving Dean alone with the vampire, Benny." John was pleased that Dean showed at least some common sense.

"I'm planning to interview most of them this week. Tamara and Issac are out sorting through a woman's library collection a couple states over, but everyone else will be around. I really want to see their individual strengths and weaknesses."

"Good plan, son. Show them how to better themselves." John headed out.

"And you can invite Dean for food." Mary reminded Sam. Once he was left alone he thumped his head on the table. He kept reminding himself that he loved his parents, he really, really did.

********

Monday morning Sam went into Bobby's office, full of confidence. He learned enough last week not to bother with a full suit, just a nice button down shirt and pants.

He explained what he wanted to do and Bobby just shrugged, "I'll encourage everyone to help you out, but they're a pain in the ass, and I ain't going to make 'em."

"Can I start with you?"

"What makes you think I'm any less a pain in the ass?" Bobby returned, but waved a hand to get Sam going.

They were really standard questions, practices, routines, systems in place. Bobby answered them easily. When they veered into the personal, he still answered most of them, but wouldn't talk much about his first wife or his relationship with Ellen.

Finally Sam asked the question that mattered most to him, "Why do this? Why bring the hunters into the light and be all official like this?"

Bobby leaned forward, "What did your grandfather drill into you? Your father, your mother?"

Sam answered automatically, "They are but the hammer, we are the arm."

"Right. Well maybe the hammer can actually think for itself. Maybe the hammer got tired of being dropped and forgotten. Maybe the hammer deserved more. Maybe the arm is a shit weapon when facing hell. Hunters were fumbling around, doing the job, but suffering. Alcoholism, lack of proper medical attention, always being broke, on the run from the law. But now, we can actually take care of each other. More importantly, we can keep the world safer. This ain't the time for stalking in shadows. We keep more civilians and hunters in one piece now. One of us falls, they won't just be gone, forgotten. We've earned the right to be here."

Sam nodded and turned off his recorder.

*******

Rufus just held up a gun and said here's my interview.

Ash talked about hair metal and weird complex computations. Sam understood maybe 15% of it.

Kevin just handed him paperwork.

Charlie forgave him his Star Wars comments and showed him the monster database she created, he was blown away by their research capabilities. He asked if she would want to tour the Men of Letters library, discuss digitizing some of the texts. She squealed and bought him a cupcake. And asked if there were any cute women of letters.

Garth wanted to be helpful but couldn't talk about much due to confidentiality clauses.

Not a hunter would interview with him.

Not even Krissy would actually answer his questions. She at least was nice about dismissing him.

The week was half done and he had nothing. He sat at his desk and wasn't pouting. There were shift rotations so that at least one hunter team was available 24/7. Today Dean and Jo and Castiel and Madison were in the office. Alfie was out fetching coffee for everyone, Krissy had to be at school that day. Sam was just playing on his phone when a body thudded into the chair beside his desk.

"So, you going to interview me or what?" Dean sat in the chair, legs spread, arms crossed.

"Oh, umm, yeah, sure, we can do that." Sam straightened and pulled out his list of questions. He set his phone to record.

"Right. Interview subject: Dean Winchester. Occupation: Hunter." Sam cleared his throat and read off, "What made you decide to be a hunter?" Shit, he thought.

Dean just laughed, "Really, dude?" Sam tried to move on, but Dean actually answered. "I've always known about the monster under the bed - these days most people do. But I was always meant to fight those monsters, I just didn't want to do it from inside a library. I knew that I would better serve out in the field."

It was a simplified version, but it would do for Sam's questionnaire.

"Okay, strengths and weaknesses as a hunter?"

"Good shot, good at thinking on my feet, decent rapport with civilians. I'm crap at summoning, and Jo is better at piecing little bits of intel together, that's why we're a great team."

"How long have you been partnered with Jo?"

"Permanently about 18-20 months."

"And before that?" Sam queried.

"I was with Benny for a couple months, but everyone agreed that was not the best idea ever. Bobby separated us. Before that was Gordon." Dean's voice tensed a little.

Sam shuffled through some papers, "That's Gordon Walker, he was here even before you, but then about 2 years ago, left, was fired? It's kind of vague."

"Rather not talk about it, Sammy." Dean's knuckles were white on the armrest.

"Sure, that's cool." Sam and Dean breezed through the rest of the professional questions, with Dean only dodging a few.

Sam reddened a little at was next. "Up next is just a few questions about your, um, personal life. But we can skip those." he added quickly.

Dean grinned and for the first time in the interview was completely chill, "What you want to know what my sex jam is?"

"Oh good God no." Sam shuddered and just dove in.

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Not quite two years."

"Does your love interest know what your profession is?"

Dean snorted at the phrasing, "Um, yeah I think they know."

"What is their job?"

"Hunter." Dean smiled happily.

"Is it difficult to maintain a romance with someone in the same profession as you?" Sam was really curious about this, mainly because he had tried dating a fellow researcher and while Jess was a nice woman, it kind of went up in flames.

"Nah, it's a relief actually not to have to explain the ins and outs of the job."

"Are you able to maintain a professional atmosphere despite your personal relations?"

Dean just smirked, "There might have been a situation or two that were less than professional, but when on an actual hunt, you flip that switch in your brain. No time to be making googley eyes when your life is on the line."

Dean looked at how embarrassed Sam was and reached over and turned off the recorder. "You okay with this?"

"Well, I mean, I guess?" Sam shrugged, "It would have been nice if you had told me your were dating -"

Dean couldn't help but interrupt, "I didn't know how to say it, I thought you'd freak."

Sam gave him a look, "Why would I freak? Because you work together?"

"I didn't think it was something or rather someone you'd be okay with me being with."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I know we haven't talked, but all I want is for you to be happy."

Dean's smile was shy, pleased, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe we could all go grab drinks at Ellen's one night? I'll kick your ass at pool."

"You can try." Sam smirked.

"Look, me doing this, means a couple of the more easy going guys will help you out, do the interview. But the hardliners will need you to go out into the field before they open up. Next week, will you be ready to tag along with me and Jo if anything comes up?"

Sam perked up, "Definitely."

"Cool."

Sam couldn't help it he blurted out, "Mom wants you to come to dinner."

"Ah Jeez."

"And she wants you to bring a date."

"Oh man, you told her I was seeing someone?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"You stand against her Saturday breakfast, see how long before you crack." Sam pouted. Dean had to admit it was a fair point.

"And you told her the truth about who I was seeing?"

"Of course I did."

"Wait, how did you actually figure it out in the end?" Dean was curious.

Sam flushed, "saw you together in the locker room. And you just have this air when you're together, like you're a unit. Took a day or two but I put it together."

Dean tried to remember a moment in the locker rooms in the last week or two, but just shrugged it off. "And what about Dad?"

"Oh come on, you know the stick up his ass, but he'll always bow to what Mom wants. And Mom wants you at dinner this weekend. With your partner." Sam brought out the puppy eyes.

Years apart had done nothing to harden Dean against that look. He threw up his arms dramatically, "Fine, dinner on Sunday night. But if this ends up a nightmare, I'm feeding you to Madison when she's wolfed out."

Sam can't quite meet Dean's eyes and Dean laughs, "Unless that's something you'd like."

Of course this is when Madison walks by, leaving a stain of red lip on a coffee cup, "What would Sam like? Is it something tasty?" She kept walking, not waiting for a reply.

"Close your mouth Sammy."

Sam watched the sway of her hips as she walked across the room. Dean hit him up the head.

"Out of your league, bro."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"So family dinner huh?" Dean sounded nervous.

"Family dinner." Sam had to admit he was nervous about it too.

 

 


	6. Pin and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sam and Dean POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last already written chapter so expect the next update in 7-10 days. Cheers.

Sam waited until Friday night to tell his mom. "Dean and his partner will come to dinner on Sunday night." The squeal at least wasn't too loud, they probably only heard it a state or two over. "You have to be chill Mom, he's really nervous."

"I can be cool." Mary protested. John just looked over the edge of his book at her. "What I can!"

"Come on Mom, none of us have seen him in just around two years, and you make him bring his girlfriend too? It's a lot of pressure."

"I'll make pie." Mary practically danced into the kitchen.

"We're doomed aren't we?" Sam asked his father.

"Sing the doom song." John agreed.

*****

Dean wasn't quite as brave as Sam. It was Saturday morning and a sliver of sun shone through the slightly open black out curtains. Benny lay there, spread out, Dean kneeling between his legs. He and Benny were often on slightly different schedules by a few hours, but sometimes Dean would stay up late, and sometimes Benny was willing to wake up early. Benny was also always willing to wake up early when Dean was there, between his legs running his hands slowly up and down his legs, getting ever closer to his cock.

Dean just kept missing touching the hardening length, letting his fingers linger on thigh, on hip bone, ignoring the rise and hall of Benny's hips, begging for more. Dean moved his fingers so that thumbs were just inside almost brushing Benny's balls, fingers framing cock.

"I'm sure that's a pretty picture sugar, but if you don't fucking touch me properly, I'm taking my frustrations out on your ass." Benny growled.

"You're going to do that anyways." Dean didn't move his fingers one bit.

"True, but how I approach my task can be different - I can fuck you nice and slow, or I can just spank you for awhile and not let you come for three days."

Dean pouted, "You're no fun anymore."

"Oh we both know that's a lie." Benny smiled, let his teeth drop down.

Dean just grinned and closed his fingers around his love's dick.

30 minutes later, both men were sticky, a little sore, and a lot happy.

"Good mood?" Dean asked quietly, cuddled into Benny's chest.

"Hmmmm." Benny hugged his Dean closer. "I can stand losing some sleep for that. Though I might stay snuggled in for a bit yet." Benny was already drifting off.

"That's cool, I'm going to shower, do some errands." Dean relunctantly untangled himself. He headed towards the bathroom, and stood on the balls of his feet. "By the way tomorrow night we're going to go over to my family's for dinner. They want to meet you. Sleep well!" Dean ran and locked the bathroom door.

Benny stared at the ceiling for an hour, before giving it up and getting out of bed.

*****

John walked into the kitchen and saw 4 pies cooling on a rack.

John walked out of the kitchen.

He found his younger son hiding in the bowels of the bunker.

John was glad he brought a deck of cards.

*****

Dean avoided Benny for most of the day. But it was alternate Saturday which meant poker time in the basement. Dean wasn't going to miss that, and Benny knew it. Benny was already waiting at the table with Jo, Victor, Meg, and suprisingly, Alfie. It was a drop in game, others might show up later, it was always flexible, mostly nickel and dime, though occasionally they bet weapons or the ability to ditch paperwork. There was a small fridge filled with pop and beer, a bucket that had a variety of snacks. There were a couple of couches for people who just wanted to hang out. It was a cozy space.

Dean pulled out his chair and plunked himself down. They played in relative silence for the first little bit, until Alfie cleared his throat. Almost as one they all turned to look at him. He had been with the hunters for almost 10 months now, and had only been allowed to join the poker game 2 months ago after his first kill. This was only his second time coming.

"If someone wanted to show someone that they held them in regard, what would a human do?" Alfie stared at the small grimy window.

Slowly everyone at the table started to smile just a little bit.

Meg took lead, "Well Alfie, first off, I know Clarence is your hero, but you might want to be a little clearer in your speaking. Oh and never ever mention the pizza man."

Alfie looked at her in confusion, "What pizza man? I don't understand."

Jo snorted and Benny shook his head, "You know how there is a locked file about a job Cas and Meg took? The pizza man situation is in there and you are too young to know about it."

"I was there when the Tower of Babel fell." the angel protested.

"Trust me Alfie, you are too young." Dean sided with Benny on this. He threw down his cards in disgust. "So, someone caught your eye did they?"

Alfie shrugged, trying for Dean level of nonchalant and failing miserably, "She has a pretty smile. I like her ponytail." His cheeks turned red and it was all Jo could do not to coo.

"Bring her her favourite coffee or smoothie. Maybe ask to share lunch with her." Victor suggested.

"We are talking about new co-op student Krissy? The one who is a better shot than you?" Dean asked.

Alfie nodded, "But to be fair, none of you let me have a gun."

"You shot a cat." Meg smiled, "It was fun, don't get me wrong, but you shot a cat."

"It was an evil cat."

"Still a cat, in front of a school group of six year olds." Benny was sympathetic, he had a few incidents like that on his record as well.

Alfie stared glumly at his cards, not even caring that he had won the pot. "Movies suggest flowers or chocolates."

Dean huffed and left the room. He returned shortly with a very beat up tackle box. He rummaged around and then tossed a small leather packet to Alfie. "My first set of lock picks. She'll like these. Give them to her and then ask her out for coffee."

Everyone at the table nodded. It was a good plan. Alfie smiled, so did everyone else. The angel had a great smile. They continued playing for awhile, Meg slowly but surely cleaning everyone out.

Benny finally won a hand, "So Jo, you vaguely know Mary and John Winchester. Any tips you can give me, since I am apparently meeting them tomorrow night?"

Jo spewed her Sam Adams across the table. "Shit, you're meeting them? You're fucked."

Dean tried to hide behind his cards.

Victor couldn't help but tease, "Awww, finally meeting the in-laws? Make sure to wear a suit, wipe the blood off your chin."

Dean took offense, "Hey Victor, how'd it go the first time you met Ellen?"

Victor glared, "We're not supposed to talk about that. We all agreed."

"You're right, we don't talk about it. But we can watch the surveillance video." Dean opened up the video on his smartphone and watched for the umpteenth time as Ellen face planted Victor into the bar. "Never get tired of this."

Jo kissed her husband in sympathy. "Benny, they might not respond well. You aren't exactly what they might be expecting."

"Hey Sam said they were cool with it all." Dean countered, "I'm the one who probably has to worry the most. You know Dad is going to pressure me to come back to where the important work is done."

Alfie looked concerned, "You can't leave."

Dean smiled, "I'm not going anywhere." He looked down at the four kings in his hand, "well except to the bank. Pay up everyone."

********

Sunday morning John stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Mary, you are the love of my life, but this might be a little much."

Mary just glared at him from the bathtub, "Shave off that greying scruff. You will look good tonight." The or else was implied.

John got to shaving.

*******

"Should I get something new to wear for this sugar?" Benny looked into their closet at his comfortable but casual wardrobe. Dean came up behind him and hugged him.

"Just wear your blue pants and that nice sweater that you got from Charlie for last Christmas. The grey brings out your pretty blue eyes."

They just stood there for awhile. Both nervous though for different reasons.

*******

Sam stared at the formall set table in horror, "Mom, this is too much." There were multiple forks, "It wasn't even this fancy when Grandfather Henry retired and Dad became head Man of Letters."

Mary looked at the table and chewed on her lip, "I just want Dean to know how important he is, how much his coming home means to us."

"Mom, this might drive him away again." Sam said, worried.

"He's right Mary, drop it down to just regular plates, less cutlery. More room for beer." John added.

Mary agreed and started to clear it a little bit.

********

Dean and Benny held hands ouside the public door to the bunker.

"Ready to see your parents again?" Benny asked.

"No." Dean opened the door and they walked inside.

 

 

 


	7. Calling in Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, just all the comfort.

Benny thought about offering to drive, but one look at Dean's face and he kept silent. It should have been just over an hour to get back to their apartment. Dean got there in 40 minutes. It was full radio silence. That was what worried Benny the most.

Dean walked up to their apartment and started shedding clothes the minute he was inside the door. He slammed the bathroom door shut and Benny could hear the water turn on. He grabbed his phone.

"What?" was Bobby's greeting.

"Bobby, Benny here."

"Crap." A pause. "Tell me at least everyone is still alive."

Benny smiled, "Everyone is still alive. But I don't think Dean will be coming into work tomorrow. Put him down as sick or mental health day or something."

"How bad was it?"

"Might have been better if blood had actually been spilled."

"Got it. You coming in tomorrow."

"Yeah. He'll need space, and I've got to help Charlie research that Rugaru's trail."

"K." Bobby hung up.

Benny made his way into the bathroom. Dean was just leaning against the wall in the shower, legs braced, head tilted back.

"Babe."

"Nope." was all Dean said back. Benny turned and left the room.

 

Dean wasn't sure how long he stayed in the shower, the water had gone cold. He pulled himself out and dried off. He thought about putting something on but couldn't be bothered. When he got to the bed he just tossed off the towel and crawled in naked, burying his head in his pillows. He wished for oblivion it didn't come for awhile.

He woke slowly, knowing that the person beside him in bed wasn't Benny. Shape was too small, smell was wrong.

The covers moved up. "I've said it before, I'll say it again, your dick looks funny."

"Shut up Jo, I've got a great dick, Benny loves it." Dean grumbled and pulled the covers around himself tightly.

"Victor's better."

"He's your husband, you're supposed to say that." Dean cracked open an eye, "Besides I ain't getting a piercing down there, I'm not freaky like you two."

"You're missing out." Jo smiled.

"I'm really not."

"Let me in." Jo tugged at the covers and Dean let her in. She snuggled in tight to Dean and his arms automatically went around her. "Do you ever wonder what us would have been like?" She asked softly.

"Epic. We would have been epic. And then bored. And then angry." Dean said quickly. It was something he had thought about. A lot. He pulled her in tighter, "This. This is better." He kissed the top of her head, it tucked in well below his chin. "Benny called you in?"

"Your man didn't want you to wake up alone. He loves you something stupid." Jo traced random patterns on Dean's naked chest, eventually tracing his tattoo. She had a matching one on her hip. "How bad was it?"

"They thought you were my girl." Dean sighed, "Sammy got his wires crossed or something and had told them I was dating you."

Jo winced, "And you showed up with a vamp."

"Yup. Hi Mom, hey Dad, sorry we haven't talked in years, by the way I have sex with guys. This guy in particular - he's a vampire. We live together and sometimes I let him get his blood straight from the source."

Jo pinched right by his belly button, "Tell me you didn't say it like that."

"I can be an idiot Jo, but not that much of one." He pinched back, but then was quiet for a couple minutes. "They didn't even ask about him, about us. It was just...silent. Once they realized that Benny and I were together we all sat there in silence. Just nothing. Couldn't even talk baseball, or the department, or even the weather. Just an hour and a half of silence. Until," Dean swallowed and Jo just waited, "Until Dad yelled  _This better be some kind of sick joke._ I can't remember what I said and then Sam chimed in  _But you hate him, you two aren't allowed to be alone together_. I made some sort of joke and then mom just looked at me. She just stared and shook her head and left the room."

"Mary didn't say anything? Like at all?"

"Not one goddamned word Jo." Dean let go a little in order to roll onto his back and stare at the ceiling. "It was the most awkward night of my life and that's saying something."

"Come on. How about you put some pants on and I'll make you pancakes." Jo poked at Dean as she climbed out of the bed. "I'll even put chocolate chips in."

"You don't have to baby me." Dean complained.

"Fine, no whipped cream face on yours then."

"I didn't say that."

Jo just laughed.

 

Benny was bone tired when he made it home a few hours later. He had been up all day which was draining for him, and the trail was growing cold on the monster. But they had a couple leads and Benny was heading home for a few hours rest before he and Pam headed out, probably across the state line to catch the guy. He'd be gone a day or two, right at the worst time possible. Benny hated having to leave Dean, but the job sometimes had to come first.

He had texted Jo to let her know he was on his way back. He stopped and picked up a burrito, extra spicy, for Dean. He walked slowly into their apartment, ready for anything. He found his guy just listening to music, flipping through a book. "Hey brother." He stopped and put the food on the counter and went over to kiss Dean. "Brought you food."

"Pam called. Said I get you for a bit and then you guys are out, but shouldn't be gone more than three days." Dean said, nuzzling into Benny's beard just a bit.

"Yeah, that going to be okay?" Benny sat on the coffee table.

"Has to be, doesn't it?" Dean replied. It was the truth. "Before you go, can you take care of me?"

Benny smiled, "I can do that." He stood and hauled Dean to his feet, "You hungry?"

"No I'll eat later." 

"K. You put some music on, meet me in the bathroom." Benny left Dean and made his way over to the tub, filling it with warm water, dropping a bath bomb in that made the water dark blue and shiny like a winter's night sky. He could hear low music, Led Zepplin Houses of the Holy in the background. Dean came in and dropped trou and slid into the water. He just hummed, Benny always got the temperature right.

Benny stayed out of the water, just reaching in to grab a hand or foot to massage. Eventually he grabbed a separate pitcher of hot water and poured some over Dean's head and slowly massaged shampoo in. Dean was pretty much a pile of goo at this point. Benny rinsed the soap out and let Dean linger for a few more minutes while he got the covers pulled back on the bed, got the lube out. He went back into the bathroom and pulled the plug. Dean complained a little, he was damn comfortable, but Benny stood him up and then dried him off, so carefully with a towel that was fluffy and warm.

Benny tucked Dean into bed and then crawled in with him. "What would you like?" He whispered to Dean.

"Is it too selfish to ask that this just be about me, about making me just forget, just feel good?"

Benny kissed his silly boy, "No it's not too selfish. Lie back and just dream." Benny slowly worked his way down Dean's body, kissing all his favourite spots, all the places that made Dean squirm. But he went slowly, softly, a lick, a gentle nip, giving everything that dreamlike edge he wanted. By the time he was resting between Dean's legs, Dean was hard, cock a little slippery with pre-come, but it was such a mellow desire, a languid curl deep in the belly.

Benny slowly licked up Dean's length, lapping at the leaking head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dean eventually let out a small whimper and that's when Benny finally put his lips around the tip and began to suck. He contented himself for awhile lips moving up and down Dean's cock, until he felt the bottle of lube nudge his hand. He took the hit and slicked up one finger and slide it into Dean, matching the movement of his finger to his mouth. Up, down. In, out. Dean started to roll his hips, chasing all the motions surrounding him, enveloping him. Benny worked another finger in, just keeping up the steady back and forth, brushing Dean's prostate, causing the man to moan.

When the orgasm hit Dean it wasn't a crash, but a steady rolling wave that had him gasping for air, sound forgotten in his throat. He sank limp into the bed. Benny made his way back up and slid his arms around Dean. Dean could feel Benny pressing against him hard, but had no energy to help him out. 

"You can jack off if you need to." Dean murmured into Benny's chest.

"I'm fine babe. You just sleep. When you wake, I'll be gone, but promise I'll be back soon. And tomorrow will be better." He kissed Dean's brow.

"No it won't." Dean grumbled.

"Okay, no it won't, but it will probably be a little less crappy."

 

Dean woke at 10 pm. There was no note from Benny, it wasn't their style. Dean got up hungry. Not quite awake, not quite thinking, he tossed his burrito into the microwave. The tin foil made an impressive light show, and the explosion was small, no flames, just a dead appliance. He went over to the couch and grabbed the quilt and wrapped himself up in it. He grabbed his keys and headed out, down a level. Knocked on a door.

It opened.

"I blew up my burrito and my microwave."

Victor sighed, so much for getting laid tonight he thought. "Come on in. I'll put on Deathrace 2000." Dean opened his mouth, "Yes the original. You know where the whiskey is. I'll get Jo to make popcorn."

Dean kissed Victor's cheek, "You're the bestest."

Victor just pushed him towards the couch.


	8. When is a Monster Not a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's point of view on the aftermath of the dinner.

Sam stayed at the table long after Dean and Benny had walked out.  He couldn't figure it out. No matter what he did, he couldn't figure out how this had all happened. Eventually he realized a couple of hours had passed and he started to pack up the leftovers, bring the plates into the kitchen. There was no sign of either parent. If he couldn't figure out Dean and Benny, he really couldn't understand how it was his mom to leave the table first. When he clued in to what was going on, he was sure their dad was going to blow a gasket. But Mom just getting up, leaving, when she just got her eldest son into the house? No way did Sam see that coming.

Sam finished cleaning the kitchen, it took awhile with how overboard Mom had gone on the dinner. He hit the lights, just leaving the stove top light on, in case anyone needed something. He was going to head to his room, but saw lights on down the hall, in the library.  He headed that way curious. Sunday night, the only people actually in the bunker were family. Researchers, other Men of Letters were in during the day, during the week, but it in the end was their home. Winchesters had lived in the bunker for decades. He made his way down the hall and could hear the thump of books hitting the table. He opened the door and saw his dad, in torn pajamas, and askew reading glasses, tearing through books.

"Dad?" Sam asked hesitantly, "It's getting late? What are you doing?"

"Looking for the perfect souffle recipe." John replied.

Sam sighed as he walked closer. He sat at the table and saw a few of the titles.  All the books open would have some information on vampires.

"What are you hoping to find?" Sam flipped through the one closest to him. It was a vampire's journal from the 1800s.

"Seeing if we have a record of a Benny Lafitte anywhere. Brushing up on killing them. Looking to see if they can enthrall humans." John looked at his younger son, eyes burning with intensity and determination, "What does he eat, you said he and Dean aren't allowed to be left alone together at work - why? Do you think he's conned them all? What's his game?"

Sam could answer some of that, but not all. "Everyone donates blood, he doesn't take it live. Well except Meg, demon blood would be bad news apparently. I have no idea why they aren't allowed alone together at work, but believe me I'll ask. I don't think he has a game - Bobby's got a pretty decent opinion of him, I'd like to think we can trust Bobby. And enthrall? Like you mean in those old Bela Legosi or Hammer movies?" 

John just shrugged, "It seems the most reasonable. Why would Dean be with a monster otherwise?" John looked like he really wanted an answer for that.

"I don't know Dad. I wish I did." Sam shut the journal in front of him. Grasped his father's shoulder in comfort and went back down the hall to his room to pretend to sleep.

When he left in the morning he still hadn't seen his mom.

 ******

Victor was standing outside the two buildings have a smoke when Sam pulled up in his Prius. "You know those use conflict parts and thanks to how they're made they can never actually offset their carbon footprint? In a weird way Dean's Impala is actually more environmentally friendly."

Sam just shrugged, he understood the man was just trying to distract him from what was likely waiting inside. He looked around the parking lot for the Impala.

"He's still in bed. Naked. With my wife. I know this because a few minutes ago she sent me a picture of his dick. How much did all you people mess up that my wife is sending me dick pics of your brother?" Victor casually blew out smoke.

Sam's jaw dropped, "Dean cheated on Benny? Your wife is cheating on you? Wait, who's your wife?"

Victor couldn't help but smile, "Oh lost little moose."

"Hey." Sam protested.

"Jo. Jo's my wife, we've been married about a year. Dean was her maid of honour." Victor crushed the cigarette under his shoe. "Benny called in that Dean needed a mental health day. But Benny had to come in to deal with a case, so he left Jo to take care of Dean."

"By sleeping with him."

"Nah, they've never had sex."

"But you said naked." Sam was thoroughly confused.

"They're partners Sam, the work they do, they have implicit trust in each other. Nudity just doesn't bug them. It's like the showers after gym class really. And I trust my wife. Besides Dean and Benny are monogamous and when Jo and I have a third in our bed it's always together."

Sam had no idea how to answer it, just looked at the hunter building. 

Victor clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Go on in, it seems worse than it will be."

"Really?"

"Nope, but pretty sure no one in there will kill you." Victor walked over to the police division. Sam went in to work.

 

There was no firing squad, no notice of Sam really. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. He went to Bobby's office and knocked on the door. It opened and Benny came out. Sam glared at the vampire. Benny just smiled and walked away. Sam went into the office.

"Did you know about this?" Sam practically shouted.

Bobby just raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night." Bobby gestured to a chair. "I think I figured it out when they filed joint insurance forms. Or maybe when Benny moved in with Dean. Or it could have been when they got caught on camera having sex in the break room. Rufus's weapons range. On top of Garth's desk. On top of my desk. Or it could have been the poker night when Dean got ripped and sang about loving Benny."

"He's a monster Bobby, and you are just okay with that?" Sam asked.

"Not my business. Only my business if Benny starts eating people, hasn't once done it while in my employment. Well technically once, but it was necessary and doesn't count." Sam opened his mouth, "And no, that file is closed and none of your business."

"Could he have Dean enthralled?" 

Bobby just laughed.

"So why can't they be alone together?" 

"Didn't I mention all the places they've had sex? Didn't I mention Garth's desk - Mr Fizzles was beyond traumatized."

Sam couldn't figure out why they all treated that odd little sock puppet like a real thing. He nodded and left the office.

It was a slow day for him. No one really approached him and he finished all the notes he was making about the building. He decided to go down to the range and practice. Castiel was down there a handgun in hand. He was a decent shot, but a lot better with his angel blade. Sam went two stalls over and practiced with a rifle for awhile. Eventually Castiel gestured and Sam removed his ear plugs.

"I understand your familial reunion was unsatisfactory. Dean is upset. Are you?"

Sam nodded miserably, "It was kind of horrible. I can't believe I got it so wrong."

"He and Jo are very close. It would be easy if you weren't paying attention to mistake that friendship for more." Castiel tilted his head, "Especially with all the Dean/Benny rules in place."

They returned the weapons to Rufus, who just sat there reading a skin mag. They were walking up the stairs and going to the break room for a snack.

"And you are just okay with that? A fellow hunter sleeping with a monster?" Sam couldn't understand how the angel was fine with this.

"They are in love." To Castiel it was simple. 

"But vampire." Sam saw Meg sitting at one of the tables, sharpening a knife. "My brother is living with a vampire. You're a good guy, he's a bad guy. That should be the end."

"Oh, you might not want to ask Clarence to pass judgement on that sort of thing." Meg smirked, "He doesn't really have a leg to stand on."

Sam watched as a blush rose on the angel's face. "You and Benny?" He asked in horror.

"No." Castiel blushed a little more as Meg stood and sauntered past him. 

Sam clued in, "You and Meg?"

"We don't talk about it. There was a case. The file is sealed." Castiel tried a smile, it was shaky. "Dean is happy, maybe you can just accept it?"

"I don't know if I can." Sam said. "It goes against everything we were raised to believe."

Sam decided to just head home.

 ******

He was eating a sandwich when he finally saw his mom. She walked into the kitchen in a fluffy pink robe. "There's tons of pie." She said sadly.

"Not really. Dad was passing it out to everyone all day." But Sam had managed to save a slice for himself.

"Did you see him today?" Mary couldn't really make eye contact, put the kettle on for tea.

"No he took a mental health day. Saw Benny, we didn't chat."

"Your dad has been doing a lot of research."

"I know. I saw." Sam sighed, "Thrall isn't a real thing. Dean is with Benny because he wants to be with Benny."

Mary sat down beside her younger son, "But he always liked girls. Remember Cassie, Lisa?"

"Yeah Mom, I remember them." Sam agreed. He remember Dean taking Cassie to her prom. Mom had taken endless photos.

"Why did you think he was dating Jo?" Mary asked curiously.

Sam flushed red, "I walked in on them in the locker room. Dean was helping Jo put in nipple rings. But I talked to Jo's husband, apparently that's just how Jo and Dean are."

"Oh." Mary sipped her tea. "So not dating."

"No, never. He's been with Benny for two years now."

Mary sighed, "I don't like it."

"None of us do." Sam said thinking of his dad's research.

*****

The next day Dean was back at work. Sam had been told that Benny and Pam were gone for a few days hunting a Rugaru. Sam thought that maybe it would give him the chance to really talk with Dean, see if maybe he could understand it all, give him a chance to get Dean to come to his senses. But before he could even begin, Dean and Jo walked over.

"Come on, got a call about a ghost a township over. Time for you to get some fieldwork in." Dean said heading down to the weapons room. "Meet us at the Impala." 

Sam had to admit he was excited about his first opportunity for field work.

Only the ghost ended up being a raccoon.

Dean and Jo spend the drive back to base telling similar stories, hunts that weren't hunts, times they screwed up. They teased each other relentlessly, like siblings really. Something Sam realized that he had lost that feeling with Dean, long before he had left the Men of Letters.

Sam couldn't help but ask, "Why aren't you two together?"

Jo shot a look at Sam in the back seat. "He's not my type."

"I'd rock your world, baby." Dean replied giving Jo a lecherous grin.

Jo just snorted, "Yeah right, Benny talks you know. Pushy bottoms aren't my thing sweetie." She winked, Sam gulped at that bit of unnecessary info.

Sam decided to push a little more, "But you never liked guys before."

Dean just shrugged, tapping his fingers against the wheel in beat with the music. "Did actually. Just never mentioned it. Never did anything about it, but I noticed a fine pair of shoulders, just as much as a pretty waist and swinging hips on a girl. Benny is the first guy I've actually been with."

"Why would you choose a monster?" Sam asked. He watched as Dean's shoulders grew tense. Jo turned and glared at him. "I'm sorry Dean, but he's a vampire. In the end he's a killer, he drinks blood. Bobby said he even ate someone on the job!"

"They had it coming." Dean and Jo said at the same time.

"But still, he could turn on you just as easily. How do you know you are safe?" Sam kept pushing as they pulled into the parking lot. "Dean, he's not good for you. He doesn't have a soul."

Dean slammed the breaks, muttering an apology to his car. "Sam. He's mine. My Benny. Has been for awhile. He's never let me down, he's never let any of us down. Get used to it, or get the fuck out." Dean stormed off into the building. 

Jo went to follow but paused first, "Sam. Sam, when is a monster not a monster?"

"What?" Sam was puzzled. But Jo didn't say anything else, just went inside as well.

 

The next day Sam sat at his desk, completely ignored by Dean who was catching up on paperwork a few desks away. He looked up as Madison sat down. She smiled, and Sam tried not to flush.

"I understand you are doing interviews on everyone? I'm happy to answer your questions." She was wearing a pretty skirt and he couldn't help but watch her legs as she crossed them. He noticed something on the back of her calves. "Cycle of the moon tattoos, it's on the back of both legs."

"Right. Werewolf." Sam said. "How long?"

"Four years. Tamara and Isaac found me just as I was about to eat a guy. Instead of killing me then and there, they brought me in, threw me into a cage. When I woke up there was Bobby. He tossed me some sweats and asked if I wanted to be dead, or if I wanted a job. I took the job."

"Just that easy?" Sam asked, making notes.

"No it took months of education, training. And every month an hour before sun down I go back to that cage for three nights. I ever get out and they can't catch me in time, someone here will kill me."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It's the rules. You go bad, your partner takes you down. It's a responsibility we all take seriously. A vow to each other. I mean look what happened to Dean and Gordon." Madison winced, they weren't supposed to talk about that with Sam, not yet.

Sam opened his mouth, but she held up a hand, "Please don't ask me, it's not my place."

Sam nodded and let it go for now. "So Castiel would..."

"Yeah, likewise Pam with Benny, and Anna with Meg. Though Meg is a bit of a funny case. She's still sort of evil, more like...a high functioning sociopath." Madison shrugged.

Sam grinned, "You like Sherlock."

"Sure, who doesn't. Maybe we can watch an episode or two together sometime?" Madison smiled, her grin less casual this time.

Sam flushed a little. "Oh, um. I don't know about"

Her grin sharpened a little, "Yeah I guess it'd be awkward for you to go on a date with a werewolf, after you read your brother the riot act about Benny."

Sam sat back as she stood and sauntered away. He watched her calves the tattoos swaying. He was a little impressed at how she played him there. It kind of made him like her even more.

Dean walked by, "Still out of your league pal." He kept walking saying nothing more.

A few hours later Sam headed out to his car. There was Meg leaning against it.

"Want to interview me, Moose?" She smirked at him.

"Not really, not yet." Sam explained, "You scare me a little."

She stood straighter. "Probably wise." She tossed him the knife she had been sharpening the other day, "Gesture of faith. Demon blade. Have your Men of Letters research it, have some fun."

He stared at the blade, not really believing what he was holding, there were maybe four of these in the whole world left intact.

Meg was a few paces past him when he dared ask a question.

"Meg?" She turned and looked at him. "When is a monster not a monster?" He had thought about it all day, but couldn't figure out an answer.

"Oh Moose," Meg sighed, "The answer is: When you love it."

Sam stood in the parking for awhile before driving home.

 


	9. I Don't Think They Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this week's episode of Supernatural I hate to stomp on our Benny loving hearts more, but I have to. Warning for this chapter, Benny drinking blood straight from Dean. All Winchesters not named Dean are going to be horrible asshats. They will be redeemed by the end, but they are going to be very unpleasant here. Some homophobia.

Benny stood there, small flame thrower in hand. Pam's hand still steady on her emptied shotgun. They stared at the carnage at their feet. It had always been a race against time and they had lost. The best they could say was that at least the Rugaru would claim no more victims. Cold comfort for the family that was torn apart at their feet. It had been an ugly fight and both hunters were covered in blood. The scene was so painful though that Benny didn't notice it, didn't even lick his lips. At this point all they could do was pack up their gear and call local law enforcement for their clean up crew. They tried not to think of what they were stepping through as they headed for the door. Pam saw a stack of laundry and grabbed a few towels for them to sit on for the drive home. They would get in late, but they both agreed that they didn't want to bring this into their homes. They headed into the office into the showers. 

The hunter division locker room was always stocked well with strong cleaning products, but co-op student Krissy had also added some nice scented things so that at least at the edge you didn't smell like bleach. Apparently her teacher had passed out when Bobby filled in the comment section of the paperwork with "We appreciate Krissy's additions to the locker room. She found good soaps that well remove intestines from a body without you leaving smelling like a funeral parlour or flower shop." Krissy's dad put it up on the fridge.

They got in late, it looked like the office was just down to Ash who was creating some new computer program and Anna and Meg who had the night shift this week. Anna started to say something to the other team but quickly shut her mouth at the look on their faces. Instead she looked at Meg and once the other team was out of sight both were on the phone. Pam turned up the water as hot as she could stand it, Benny did the same. They stripped down and dumped all their clothes into a haz mat bag. They stepped under the spray side by side sighing as the warm seeped in, as the water began to wash away the blood.

Benny grabbed some shampoo and washed Pam's hair, not mentioning when he found a finger nail. Pam scrubbed down his back, where blood had slid under the collar of his shirt. It took a bit of time but both were clean. They heard the door open. Pam left the water. Benny would linger, let the water pound away the sorrow, but Pam needed something else. She dressed quickly in tight jeans and a short top.

Anna cleared her throat. "A cab is downstairs, ready to take you to Balthazar's bar." She left after that.

Pam and Benny just nodded at each other as Pam headed out for booze and her fuck buddy angel.

Benny just collapsed under the spray.

He wasn't surprised when 15 minutes later Dean was sitting beside him.

"Meg called. Seems there is a temporary lift on the we can't be alone together rule." Dean leaned against Benny, hugging the vampire a bit. "Bad?"

"Rugaru's always are." Benny said, spray hitting high on his back. He tilted his head up so that the water was hitting his head, running over his face.

"But..." Dean tightened his grip.

"It took out a family. We got in the door in time to see him gnawing on a little girl's leg. We hit a local construction detour, if we had just been 10 minutes -"

Dean turned Benny's face. Kissed his love desperately. "You know you can't think like that babe. You guys are great hunters, you did the job. You got the bad guy. Don't second guess." He kissed Benny again, thankful that Bobby had invested in a large hot water tank. "You'll only hurt yourself."

Benny nodded and Dean realized he was shaking.

"Baby, when did you last eat?" Dean realized Benny was pale, even for a vampire.

"What day is it?" 

"Friday."

"Tuesday." Benny admitted. "We were on the move so much, it was always a step ahead, we just kept pushing. Pam ate gas station food, I just forgot."

"Do you have any pouches here?"

"No, took them on the road, office won't restock until Monday. I'm off this weekend." Benny laughed a little, though he didn't know why.

"Take what you need." Dean said quietly, moving his arm so that the crux of his elbow was near Benny's mouth.

"Darlin' I start, might not," Benny started.

"Just take a bit, until we can get you home. You pass out in here I can't move you." Dean kissed Benny's cheek, "Take a measure of peace. I don't mind."

Benny's teeth dropped and sunk just a little into Dean's skin. It wasn't something they did often, didn't want to drive Benny to constant hunger, but sometimes in moments like this Benny took straight from the source. It was comfort, solace. Home.

It was just a few sips really, a couple minutes and he was licking the wound. Dean always found it hilarious when Benny did this, the absurdity of healing enzymes in his spit. Plus it tickles a little.

But of course that is when Sam walked in. He had been working out at the shared gym of the hunter/cop office after staying late to read case history. He wanted to hit the showers before driving home.

All he saw was the two men sitting on the ground of the showers, a blood trail down Dean's arm, a bit not yet washed away on Benny's lips. He didn't think, just threw his bag at Benny which distracted him some and then Sam landed on Benny and started throwing punches. 

"I'll kill you, you fucking monster!" Sam was yelling. Dean was frozen not sure how to respond watching his brother attempting to kill his naked vampire boyfriend. The sound of Benny's head cracking on the floor though kicked Dean into action and he tried to pull his brother off. Only Sam was so enraged he didn't even notice when his elbow slammed back and caught Dean in the nose - breaking said nose. Dean scrambled back out of the water, to search for a towel, listening to the thud of Sam's fists. He knew Benny wasn't fighting back. He set his nose back into place and tired to figure out how to stop this.

They all stilled when the heard the click of gun hammer cocking back. Dean looked and saw Ash standing there with a glock a few inches from Sam's head.

"Hey man, how about you take a bit of a chill and get off the hunter." Ash sounded amiable, but his hand didn't waver.

Sam glared, "He was eating Dean." But he eased up some.

"Yeah they do that sometimes, when it's important. Bobby knows and okay-ed it. And what men in love do is their business not ours. So get off the hunter." Ash's voice dipped out of casual and almost into threatening. He stepped back away from Benny. Ash kept the gun trained on Sam. Benny and Dean quickly threw on clothes and left without saying another word.

Ash lowered the gun. "You might have thought you were acting with cause, but you don't mess with one of the team. Do it again, I'm the least of your worries." He grinned, "But hey, now you can say you got into a fight with a naked vampire who's dating your brother. and didn't die. How many guys can say that? You should ice those knuckles." Ash left to go back to his computers.

Sam had no idea what to do.

When Dean and Benny got home, they didn't talk, just crawled into bed and held each other.

*********

They woke late, well late for Dean, early for Benny. Dean winced at the pain in his face, the broken nose tender, swollen, bruising spreading to below one of his eyes. Benny laid a barely there kiss on the tip. "All better?"

"I'm not 3, doesn't quite work." Dean muttered, but he appreciated the gesture.

"I'll get you some painkillers and an ice pack." Benny got up out of bed.

"And maybe that thing where you cook the egg in the middle of the toast?" Dean asked.

"And maybe that too."

They ate together, Benny making yummy noises over his blood. "New kid tastes sweet."

"She should - she's underage, should she even be giving blood?"

"Krissy's on limited donation, Bobby's orders, but he found her hooking herself up, decided not to stop it."

"Damn she's already one of us."

Benny remembered something. "Has Alfie given her the gift yet?"

"Nah, angel of the lord there chickened out. Tamara and Isaac will be back this week - she can mom him into it."

They finished their meal, Dean cleaned up the dishes. "I'll go do the errands." Dean offered.

"With your face like that? The most you are doing is sitting your ass on the couch, maybe having Charlie over for video games. I'll get your groceries."

Benny wouldn't hear Dean's objections, and went to shower. He grabbed the keys for the truck and kissed Dean's head. Luckily it was a bit of an overcast day, so Benny wouldn't be trying to stick to the shade. Still he put on his hat and sunglasses just to be safe. Benny noticed a little bit later that he was being tailed. He called it into the office, not wanting back up, just giving over intel. The guy was by no means an expert at it, staying too close. Benny took a quick right turn and caught a glimpse of the guy and sighed. He supposed John Winchester head Man of Letters didn't need to be great at following someone.

Benny went about his business, and every time he left a shop there was John either just watching him from his car. Or in a couple of the quiet parking lots, standing, tapping a machete against his leg. Benny tried to ignore it as best he could, but it made the day long, seeing that angry face half a dozen times. He had plans to go to his favourite coffee shop, but just headed home.

He didn't tell Dean about it.

The next day Benny was determined would be better. Dean had Jo and Charlie over for some sort of tabletop game and they were already fighting. Benny decided to head out, trying for the coffee shop. Without even saying where he was going, Dean knew and asked him to bring back his favourite. Jo and Charlie mumbled in agreement.

Benny walked into Hell's Roast and smiled. He loved the place. Dark, intimidating, smelling bitter and delightful. He grabbed his favourite table and soon enough there was an americano with a hint of AB negative placed in front of him. He settled back into drink at the hunter friendly establishment. He got through a couple chapters of his book when he heard a polite cough. He looked up, not really that surprised to see Mary Winchester. At least she didn't have a weapon out.

"Mr. Lafitte, may I have a seat?"

Benny gestured as he put the book down. The waitress came over.

"A black coffee please." Mary asked.

"Any add ins?" Mary was confused.

"Human, Hael." The waitress nodded and quickly brought back a coffee.

"Was that a demon?" Mary asked staring after the girl, thinking of the name of the place.

"Nah, angel." Benny looked at the woman. God did Dean take after her. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry about my husband yesterday." Mary took a sip. It was really good coffee.

Benny shrugged. "He didn't actually use the machete, so I can let it slide. Pissed at Sam some, he broke Dean's nose in our scuffle."

"To be fair, he thought he was saving his brother."

Benny's face grew stern, "Dean will never need saving from me."

"I'm sure you can understand how it is a reasonable concern for us." Mary paused, collecting her thoughts. "We don't see our son for years and then boom he brings you to dinner. You had to expect it would go over poorly. You aren't his type."

"Ma'am we've been together for two years, living together for one. I'd say I'm damn sure I'm his type." Benny finished his drink.

"He likes girls." Mary protested.

"Yes he does." was Benny's mild reply. "He also loves me."

"You know he had a long term relationship in high school with a lovely girl Cassie."

"He told me about her. I also know about Lisa, he dated her for a year when he first joined the hunters." Benny grinned, "What you think he'll magically stop liking my dick when the right pair of tits walks by?" Benny had no problems at this point being deliberately crass.

Mary winced. "I'm sure you are just some sort of rebellion. A phase."

Benny was really starting to get mad, "Ma'am don't insult your son like that."

Mary pulled a file folder out of her bag, "I understand that things can be difficult for a 'clean' vampire - though you drink right from Dean so I don't know if that actually applies to you." She opened the file. "Here is a blood bank in Seattle that is willing to service you - three bags a week. Plus I called the hunter's office there, they could use someone with your strength. You'd get a promotion, higher salary, better benefits. They also have more of your sorts on staff there, you'd be more comfortable."

"What monsters, or bisexuals?" Benny didn't even looked at the papers.

"It's a better situation for you than here, even have a nice place to live." Mary looked at him. "Go and your day to day improves. Stay and things might become difficult."

"Threats and bribes - a nice combo." Benny stood. He leaned down got right into Mary's face. "If you think I can be bribed away from Dean, you sorely don't understand your son's appeal. Stay the fuck away from me."

Benny left the coffee shop. He went around the corner to the small parking lot.

Monster was carved into the side of his trunk. 

He was done with his day.

 

Benny slammed into his apartment. Charlie and Jo took one look at his face and didn't even make goodbyes just headed out.

"Babe?" Dean asked standing.

Benny just threw his jacket across the room. "Your brother beats me up. Your dad follows me about waving a machete, and today your mom tries to bribe/threaten me to leave you." Benny starts pacing. "And I think she cared more about you liking cock than that cock belonging to a vampire. Oh and someone vandalized my truck! Dean - I'm done."

Dean froze. "What do you mean done?" He swallowed, "Done with me?"

Benny quickly wrapped Dean in his arms. He sometimes forgot how low Dean's self worth really was. It just made him angrier at the Winchesters for not valuing Dean properly. Benny held tight.

"Nah, darlin, never going to be done with you." Benny kissed Dean, lips pushed hard against teeth. "I'm just done being nice to your family. I'm done being the nice, polite monster." He pressed into Dean some more.

Dean tilted his head back, "Will it help to play trapped hunter willing to make any sort of deal to get away from the big scary beast?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Benny felt some of the tension in his shoulders relax.

Benny let his fangs drop, "You get a ten second head start." Dean ran for the bedroom.

A couple hours later Dean was collapsed face down on their bed, wrists a little chafed, ass red, completely worn out. Benny was lying practically on top of him. Both men were happy, satiated.

"You know..." Benny began, yawning a bit. "I don't think your family likes me."

Dean smiled. "I do." He began to snore a few seconds later.

Benny kissed his head, "Yeah, I suppose you do."


	10. Teacher Showed Us A Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hang out in the office. Sam starts to get a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some liberties with monster mentioned.

Sam was hiding in the parking lot. He knew his dad would tell him to 'man up' and go into the building - that he was a man of letters and bowed to no hunter. But they were all armed and really took care of each other. And they didn't seem too happy with his attitude on certain things.

And he had hurt Dean. He never meant to hurt Dean. He was just trying to do the right thing. Only it seemed here, that what he was taught wasn't quite the truth. Right here was all blurry and confusing. And Dean got hurt.

There was a tap on the window of his car. It was Tamara. He had only met her briefly before she and Isaac had headed off to Arkansas, but it looked like they were back.

"Darling, you can't hide here forever. Besides no one can skip the monthly meeting." She smiled and headed to the door. Sam got out of the car and followed. Very reluctantly.

He headed into the room, that was in its usual pre-meeting chaos. People were yelling at each other, slugging back coffee, generally chilling.

Sam looked over to his brother, wincing at the bruising and swelling on his face.

Benny stepped into his field of vision. "How about you go sit on over with Anna and Meg?" Benny smiled. "Other side of the room brother."

"I'm not your brother." Sam muttered.

"Want me to call you brother-in-law, it's close enough to the truth." Benny's grin was a whole lot sharper.

Sam went and sat by the fallen angel and demon. Both ignored him.

Bobby eventually called the meeting to order. "First off, no hospital stays this month which means -" Bobbby gestured and Dean whooped, "Morning pie baked by Ellen." The meeting derailed quickly as everyone dove on the pie. Sam stayed out of the fray, but smiled a little as Alfie brought him a slice. He was a good kid. For an angel that has been around since before the written word. Sam couldn't help but moan. His mom's pie was good, but this...

"I know right?" Dean called across to Sam, his mouth full of pie. Sam smiled. Dean spoke to him.

"Yeah, yeah, you heathens I know how good my wife's pie is." Bobby said. 

"Oh god, gross Bobby, that's my mom you're talking about." Jo called out. Dean snickered and high fived her. Bobby just ignored his kids, his life was easier that way.

As everyone was eating and drinking their coffee Bobby continued. "Welcome back to Tamara and Isaac. The books and artifacts they brought back from Arkansas will be a huge boon to us. The Whitehall estate -"

Sam couldn't help but interrupt, "The Whitehall collection? The Men of Letters have been trying to get that for years now." He looked at Tamara and Isaac, "How did you get a hold of it?"

Isaac grinned and gestured at his wife. Tamara just smiled, "They called us. Said others had been interested, but when asked what they would do with it, would blather on about research, and what not. This was a family who wanted it to be used - to help, not to gather dust. We help."

His dad would be so pissed when he found out. Sam realized this was more proof of how the Men of Letters had to adapt. 50 years ago they would have been begging to have their collection taken for the Letters.

"Actually, Isaac, Tamara and I had a pre-meeting meeting to discuss a few things." Bobby started up, "With the baby on the way, they want to take on a more administrative role in the hunters. And the fact of the matter is some of these books need Letters' eyes on them. They are way above our knowledge. So to that end, Isaac will transfer over to the Men of Letters, basically act like Sam here, be there for an exchange of information, forge connections blah, blah, blah. And Tamara is going to work here, specifically doing training." At this Bobby's eyes lingered on Sam and Krissy.

Charlie and Tamara went to the front of the room, Charlie held up a thumb drive, "I did it! We have training videos."

Dean groaned. The sound echoed. "Well don't go hunting in places that have security cameras if you don't want to be filmed." Charlie explained.

Tamara stepped in, "We'll watch the videos discuss methods of hunting, ways to improve, ways to figure things out. We have video of all the hunters here which will really help you get a feel for the different styles of approach and combat. Also we'll work on your accuracy at the firing range, pick locks..."

At this Benny perked up a bit. "You know rookie there should sit in on these."

Alfie protested, "But I'm a fully licensed hunter!"

Dean quickly realized what Benny was thinking, "Yeah but you killed a cat." Alfie started to reply, "Yes I know it was an evil cat but still. Also you have the freshest perspective of all of us, you can best explain what your first experience with these creatures can really feel like. The rest of us are too jaded. Plus your lockpicking could use some work." Dean gave Alfie a death stare looked at Krissy and looked back. Jo muffled a laugh at the horrendously obvious matchmaking. Alfie flushed red, but muttered an agreement.

Tamara and Charlie sat down and Garth stood up. He made Mr. Fizzles look out at the group and shake its head, "Mandatory mental health checks. Everyone one of you missed them." The puppet frowned, "I have a schedule, you aren't cleared for field work until you see me." Krissy laughed at the hunters, "You too missy. You want to work here, you get to go through all the steps." She pouted but Garth was unmoved.

"Next up Victor sent this over. Paintball and bbq is in exactly one month. Sign up for the goddamn potluck." Bobby opened the box to see this year's t-shirt. It said Annual Cop Paintball Victory Celebration.

"Jo, make him suffer tonight." Meg yelled.

"I can do that." Everyone cheered.

The meeting quickly disbanded. Sam steered clear of Jo, the smile on her face was terrifying. He felt bad for Victor.

 

That afternoon was spent on the range. Tamara was an amazing teacher. While she wasn't the best shot herself, she could just pinpoint little things that would help other people. Stance, angle, hell even their breathing. Soon both Krissy and Sam were hitting dead centre on all their targets. Sam and Krissy grinned at each other pleased with how the afternoon went. Alfie was less so, he hated shooting, but still participated. He tried to not blush as Krissy patted him on the shoulder. Tamara had been sent word of the angel's crush and totally was willing to help it along.

"Maybe Krissy could help you with your formation there rookie, the girl has a perfect stance." Tamara smiled sweetly and Krissy easily agreed. 30 minutes later the two women left and Sam helped scoop up the angelic puddle of goo off the floor.

He was about to tease a little but Alfie gave his strongest glare (a kitten might have flinched at it - might). "One word and I go tell Madison you write Sam and Madison Winchester with hearts in your notebook."

Sam kept his mouth shut.

 

Tuesday morning Tamara had already taken the three into a conference room to work when Pam strolled in. She stood in the middle of everyone's desks and cleared her throat. 

"We might want to get eyes and ears on that room. Alfie's going to make a move." Pam grinned as Dean and Jo tore down the hall to get to Charlie's office. Benny muttered something about making popcorn, Meg replied with drinking game. Madison and Castiel tried to be above it, but then went to the break room to set up a viewing area. Pam strolled over to her desk, pleased with the chaos around her.

30 minutes later the break room was set up like they were going to watch a movie. All the rooms had security cameras, but the lack of sound was a problem. Right now Tamara was at a board showing them a power point of basic lock mechanisms.

"Come on we need sound." Dean complained to Charlie and Ash. "Also, Garth wouldn't approve of this invasion of privacy how are we keeping him distracted?"

"Sent Bobby in for his eval." Anna said.

"Sacrificing our boss - nice job angel babe." Meg said.

"Not an angel." Anna replied as always.

"Don't worry, I sent Ash." Charlie said. Sure enough Ash soon appeared on the screen set up in the room, passing a note to Tamara. He then stopped to ruffle Alfie's hair and they saw his hand curve around the edge of the table. Two minutes later they had sound. Everyone cheered. Meg poured out shots, ignoring Castiel's mutter about it being 10am. Benny and Pam agreed to stay sober in case any calls came in. So did Cas and Mads.

"Okay, so every time Sam says something clueless - take a shot. Every time Alfie blushes - take a shot. Every time Krissy schools the two guys - take a shot. Every time Tamara says darling -"

"We know how this works Meg." Jo said. "Though those rules will have us sloshed in twenty minutes."

Meg didn't really care.

"Now darlings, I have a series of boxes set up for you to work through." Tamara began, people took a shot. She gestured to the large one on her desk, "There is a toy surprise in here. The person to get through their four boxes and reach and unlock this one first gets said toy surprise. You can help each other if you want, have fun." She sat down and began to read a pregnancy book.

"Come on Alfie, give her the lock picks." Dean felt like he was cheering on his favourite sports team.

"Twenty says he chickens out." Meg called.

"Hell yeah, I'll take a piece of that." Jo called back. They watched as Krissy already had her first box open with a bobby pin. They all took a shot. She grinned at Alfie who flushed. They all took a shot. Luckily pizza showed up to help sop up the booze.

They watched in relative silence as Krissy made her way to her third box, Alfie was on his second, Sam was still struggling with his first.

"I thought I taught that boy better than that." Dean muttered. He then got a shifty look in his eye that both Benny and Jo recognized. "Hey, Mads, can you go help my brother out? This is just embarrassing for him and you know you are the best at locks."

"Laying it on a little thick there Winchester." but Mads got up and strolled over to the conference room.

"New bet, 20 says Alfie has more game than Sam." Meg called out. Silence. No one wanted to take Sam's side. Finally Anna did, more out of pity than anything else.

Mads made her way into the room, pretending that she forgot something there. She saw the mangled bobby pin beside Sam and sighed, the giant was hopeless. But maybe adorable. "Want some help?" She asked. He stammered a yes.

In the break room, they watched the extra show going on, groaning as Madison fed Sam lines that he ignored or was trying hard to ignore.

"Your brother has been laid right?" Benny asked, groaning as Sam fumbled a pass.

"Yeah, he does have some skills, but apparently Mads is too hot -"

"Hot damn" Charlie automatically yelled.

"Too hot for him to think straight." Dean continued. He then look and saw Krissy had broken all her tools on that third box and was swearing in frustration. "Come On Alfie - MAKE A FUCKING MOVE!!!!" The break room went tense with silence. They watched as Alfie reached down into his bag.

Everyone was whispering come on, come on, come on.

"Um." Alfie stammered. "This might help you." He handed Krissy the pouch. It was now a dark red canvas, an anti-possession symbol and the hunter insignia stitched in, versus the cracked leather case they had originally been in. Alfie had done the stitching himself. He turned a little red as Krissy's pretty eyes focused on him, her ponytail swinging a little over her shoulder. He really liked that ponytail. "Just a little welcome to the team gift. I know you've been here awhile so it's a little late for a welcome gift, but it's still welcoming right? I mean -"

Mads loudly cleared her throat to stop Alfie's rambling. He shot her a thankful look. He handed the pouch to Krissy.

Krissy opened the ties and saw the lock picks. They were clearly not new, but in great condition and better than any she had ever had. She grinned, lips shiny and pink, teeth white. "Thanks Samandriel." 

"You didn't call me Alfie." He said stunned.

"oh, I though that was all them just being asses to you, because you are the rookie. I can call you that if you like."

"No, Samandriel is nice. I like my name. When you say it, it's nice." He babbled.

Krissy bent over the box with the new tools and got it open in a couple minutes. She yelled hell yes and went to the front of the room. Alfie didn't even pretend to try to work on his boxes, just watched her work as she opened the prize box and pulled out a gift card for Hell's Roast. 

"Sweet! Thanks Tamara." Krissy said. She walked back over to Alfie. "Maybe you'd want to go share this with me at lunch time, someday this week?" Krissy asked smiling.

"Yes." For once Alfie didn't stumble over words.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as they heard cheering coming from somewhere. Tamara and Mads tried to distract the others.

Bobby walked into the break room to see a good portion of his hunters tipsy. He looked at the screen set up and was able to quickly put the pieces together. He made a pot of coffee hoping to start to sober some of them up.

"When the hell did my office become an episode of the goddamn dating game?" He grumbled scooping the high octane stuff into the maker.

Jo might have had a few extra shots, "Probably around the time mom got tired of waiting for you to make a move and pegged you over your desk, handcuffed you and dragged you to the J.P. and got you guys married."

Dean whistled innocently as Bobby turned and glared at his stepdaughter.

"Jo time for your check in with Garth. And then enjoy doing everyone's times sheets for the next week."

Jo headed out, grabbing a cup of coffee on the way. Charlie and Ash quickly broke down the equipment and everyone went on their way.

 

The next day Tamara started showing the films. She started easy showing a ghost hunt in an office that Dean and Jo had taken care of. Sam watched in awe as the two worked together so seamlessly, so in sync, Jo rolling over Dean's back, Dean shooting rock salt. Dean was calm, certain in his abilities. Sam began to see why Dean was a hunter.

Samandriel talked a little about the feeling of a ghost, the cold, the anger. Krissy hung on his every word.

Tamara moved them steadily through the films she had, the clips getting progressively grimmer, getting bloodier. She brought Anna and Meg in to talk about their confrontation with a small nest of vampires. Meg was able to tell Krissy about how to fight large and strong things when you were small - how to use the environment around you to your advantage. They watched in the video as a vamp broke Meg's arm and how she kept fighting until Anna lit the guy on fire and severed his head with a fire axe. It was unpleasant to watch, but Krissy never turned away. She wanted this job. Other kids bragged about their co-op in lawyer's offices or daycares, and never wanted to hear about Krissy's days, but she didn't care. Krissy knew she was meant to be a hunter. She was tough, could handle it. But maybe it was nice when Alfie brushed his fingers against hers on the table. 

Finally, on Thursday they reached the last video she had. It was a couple years old, and Sam was stunned to watch Dean and Benny working together.

"A couple years ago, we had a bit of a staffing shake up. A hunter was...removed from the job," they could hear Tamara struggling with how to phrase things delicately. "This was when everyone was sort of shuffling partners, trying to find the right fit for Dean; this was the two months that he and Benny were partnered."

"Were they together yet?" Krissy asked. Sam was really curious to hear.

"No, they got together shortly after this." Tamara started the video. "I have to warn you, this one is a little unsettling."

They quickly realized why. Shapeshifter. They watched Dean fight himself through the bank, ramming into walls, punches, kicks being thrown.

"How do you defeat a shapeshifter?" Tamara asked.

"Silver." Sam said. Tamara nodded.

"Any other means?" She asked.

"Decapitation and dismemberment also can work." Alfie said. "Tear up a body enough, no matter how strong, it's tough to come back from."

They watched the two Deans roll down the steps into the building lobby. There was Benny lying wait. a silver dagger in hand. 

Tamara paused the video. "Right, how does Benny know which one is the real Dean?"

Sam knew a thing, "In video the shapeshifter's eyes would glow. That bank, would have cameras, as we see."

"That's right, but that would mean having Charlie or Ash access the system and having a line to Benny via some sort of communication. That implies previous knowledge in order to set it up. Great in theory. Seldom happens in practice."

Krissy chimed in, "Ask a question only Dean would know the answer to?"

Alfie shook his head, "Shapeshifters once they take your form have access to your thoughts and memories. They really become you. Even your fingerprints and DNA."

Tamara restarted the video. There stood the two Deans, clearly trying to talk to Benny, convince they were the right Dean. They watched as Benny didn't hesitate, just threw the knife right into the heart of one of the Deans. He fell down screaming, dead a couple minutes later.

"So wait, how did he know which was the wrong Dean? Did he just go for a 50/50 chance? What the hell?" Sam asked, watching as the skin sort of sagged, showing it to be the shapeshifter. 

Tamara waved a hand at the door and in came Benny.

"So Benny how did you know which was which?"

Benny moved to the front, and started talking, "You have to notice the little things. Even though they have access to thoughts and memories, they are still someone else. The shifter put his weight on the wrong leg as he stood. Dean always leans right, the guy leaned left. Dean never clenches his fists when he's standing, wants his fingers loose to reach for a weapon. And look at the clenched fist - thumb is in. No one trained to throw a punch puts the thumb in, good way to get it broke." Benny hesitated and then told the truth, "Plus the smell was different. Yeah he had Dean's blood type, but...he just didn't smell right bloodied, not like Dean does when blood and sweat and dirt mix." Benny shrugged, "But got to be me to notice that."

Tamara set the video back to playing and they all watched as Benny went over to Dean, brought a hand up and wiped at the cut over his eye so that the blood didn't drip in. Sam tensed, waiting to see Benny lick his fingers but he didn't. He just wiped a little more blood and dirt off Dean's face. The two men on the video started to head out. Sam saw the little smile on Dean's face. That was his happy smile, a little bashful, hopeful. He watched Dean nudge Benny's shoulder, and the vampire do the same.

"You sure you guys weren't dating?" Krissy asked looking at the video.

Benny coughed a little.

Tamara rolled her eyes, "The sexual tension was annoying. Had been building ever since Dean got out of the hospital after the Gordon situation. But luckily that night things changed. And three weeks later Bobby separated them as partners and instituted the not allowed to be alone together policy." Tamara shuddered, "We all saw way too much of Dean's ass."

"Now, there's no such thing as that, Tamara." Benny grinned. Tamara just sighed.

Sam kept thinking about the look on Dean's face at the end of the film. At that smile. One that he saw only rarely at home, but he had seen a lot while here. And directed at Benny.

Maybe it was time to cut the vampire a little slack.

Crap, he was bad at apologies.

 


	11. You're a Wizard, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy becomes a 'real' hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Sam do something that might be considered unsafe. Donating blood and getting a tattoo on the same day is not the best idea ever and I would not recommend it in real life, but it serves the narrative so screw it.

Sam groaned on the couch, tried to bury his head in deeper. He could hear whistling. Why would anyone be whistling? Who would be cruel enough to whistle?

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. It mostly came out as shthefjlsdfj since he refused to move his face out of the comfy comfy cushions. Slowly the smell of bacon and eggs drifted towards him. He couldn't decide if it was going to kill him or save him.

The whistling stopped. Sam never felt so grateful.

Until it was replaced with the sounds of slurpy kisses. He grumbled into the cushion some more, tried to block the sound out.

"Come on Benny, just bend me over the table and fuck me raw. Sam's asleep and a good twenty feet away he won't notice. Please baby, fuck me, pretty please? We can do it right where Sammy will sit so it doesn't mess up our area." 

Sam heard the scrape of a chair and bolted upright. "Hell no you aren't doing that -" He groaned as his own shout flared his hangover headache. He then realized the scrape of a chair was Dean sitting down with a car magazine. Nowhere near Benny and both guys were fully clothed.

"Got ya bitch." Dean grinned.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Go have a quick shower Sam, I'll have food ready for you in 15." Benny said easily. "Pain Killers are on the counter in there waiting for you."

Sam stumbled down the hall. It was only half way through the shower that he realized something. Still not firing on all cylinders he grabbed a towel and ran out back to the kitchen. "You guys forgive me don't you. That's what this is."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "You're dripping on my nice floors, you are cleaning that up."

Sam bounced, "You forgive me."

"Go finish your shower." Benny said, shaking his head. "He's a fucking puppy."

"At least his paper trained."

"Haha." Sam tried for a pout but couldn't quite manage it as he headed back to the shower, happiness eradicating the hangover.

He was totally forgiven.

********

_Two Days Before_

 

It had been quiet in the office for the last couple of days. Meg and Anna were off checking on some demon rumours, Jo was buried doing everyone else's paperwork, Sam and Krissy were busy with training exercises and the rest were suffering through the last of their psych evals. 

According to Garth when he finished, everyone was just on the right side of crazy. Krissy had Garth write a note for her co-op files that said she was not in fact insane for wanting to be a hunter and that she was proving to be a quite sensitive soul with much to offer the larger community. Garth provided lots of happy extras into the letter. Later the teacher asked if Krissy held a gun on the man. She had to explain, no he really is just that cheerful.

And then the call came in.

Kevin came down the hall quickly. "Guys, Victor just called, it seems he got a call from some LEOs about two hours away. Seems three men have disappeared in the last three months, all on the same stretch of road all on the same time of month ie tonight and tomrrow night."

"Shit." Dean said, "Woman in White?" Those in the room perked up and Bobby who had been in the break room poked his head out.

"Mads, Castiel go check it out. Take the moose with you - I think he can handle some fieldwork." The three head to tech to pick up an emf reader and down to the weapons room to get shotguns and salt rounds. 

It was a quiet drive, Sam asking questions, the other two answering them. He knew the lore behind a woman in white, but knew they were trickier than the average ghost. They could distort more, and were angrier than the average ghost.

"Can your angel mojo help?" Sam asked curious.

"Not really." Castiel explained. "I can help keep you and Madison out of harm's way, but I can't just dispel it. We still need to either return the spirit home or salt and burn."

They eventually arrived and talked to the cop who had contacted Victor. He was a little nervous, the rest of the guys at the station were ignoring it, thinking it was all happenstance or making excuses. Basically they thought the hunters were bullshit. Still, this guy knew something was up. He showed the hunters the files on the missing guys, and drove them out to the stretch of road where it was happening.

"Were there any suicides? Any families die under suspicious means?" Sam asked, notebook at the ready.

The guy said no, he couldn't think of anything, but he'd go back to the station look into it. The hunters thanked the cop and got to work.

The EMF readings were pinging wildly over a quarter mile stretch of road. They saw skid marks and then nothing. 

"Is there a dirt road or something around here she is taking them down?" Sam looked around but couldn't really see anything. All three were drawing a blank.

There was really only one option left. "Sam how do you feel about late night drives?" Castiel asked.

Sam drew a shaky breath. "Amenable?"

"Sam. You don't have to do this." Mads said softly, "No rookie should be bait for a woman in white. And you barely even qualify as a rookie."

Sam was weirdly offended, "Hey I can do this, and you two are great hunters and will have my back. Right?"

"Of course, Sam. Only minor harm will come to you. At most a missing limb or two." Castiel stared at him with that weird head tilt

Sam paled.

"That is his attempt at a joke. Dean's been trying to get him to lighten up. It has mixed results." Mads explained.

Sam was only a little comforted.

 

Sam went for a drive. God, she's beautiful he thought. She sat in the car beside him, gave him quiet directions. She looked so sad.

"Please." Sam said. "Please let me help you."

She put her hand on his thigh, it was cold. "Just drive. Let me thank you properly when we get to our destination." She pointed and Sam saw a small turn off. He really hoped that Mads and Castiel were tracking him well. It was a bumpy road, barely a road, but it led to a small campground, empty, desolate, that feeling of sad just pervading.

"You are in love." she said, stroking his leg a little more. Sam moved her hand away. They got out of the car and moved towards a park bench. 

"I'm in like." he countered. He noticed the smell, the rot, that strange sweet that came with it. "I'm sorry. Can't you just move on?" Sam hated the look on her face.

"Kiss me." She came closer. 

"No." Sam argued, and swung the small iron bar he had hidden up his shirt. Her face went monstrous as she screamed and disappeared.

Castiel and Mads immediately appeared before him, angel travel a handy thing.

"There is something here, you can smell it." Sam said. They all turned on flashlights and began to hunt, the EMF reader going crazy at a small culvert. 

"Oh." Mads said sadly. There were two small decaying bodies and that of an adult woman. "Right." she toughened her voice, "Let's get this done."

Sam saw a flash of white and pushed Mads out of the way of the ghost, shooting the shotgun that Castiel had handed to him. Again the apparition disappeared.

"Sam do the honours." Castiel said, tossing him a gas can as he poured road salt all over the bodies. 

Sam moved fast and dumped the gas over and threw down a match. It was over so quickly, just gone, done.

They left word about the bodies with the cops and headed home.

The first hour of the drive Sam was quiet. "Are they always so..."

"No. Some hunts you are happy to get the bad guy. Taking down demons, most vampires, ghouls, all that stuff good. But cases like these, that Rugaru Benny and Pam had a little bit ago, they can hurt a little. Situations with kids fuck you up. But she killed her kids and herself, and was killing men. Stopping her was the right thing to do. We did good. We did right."

"Okay. Yeah. She was just so sad." Sam explained.

"Now she can rest." Castiel replied.

They made it back to the hunter's office where Sam was surprised to see Dean.

"What are you doing here? It's like 2am?" Sam asked. Left unsaid was the  _and I hurt you and you are still rightfully made at me_.

Dean just pulled him into a hug. "What you get your first real hunt, you think I'm not going to wait and make sure you make it home okay? Don't be an idiot."

Oh. Sam thought. Big brother. Never stops being big brother. He hugged back. "Yeah I'm okay."

"He had pretty decent moves. Saved my ass." Mads said smiling. Sam turned a little red at the compliment. 

"Course he did, that's my boy." the joy on Dean's face was almost blinding.

Sam pulled the hug tighter. "I'm sorry. I didn't get it. I'm really really sorry. About Benny, about hitting you, the things I said. I'm really sorry Dean. I just want my brother."

"Hey. Hey, I'm right here, okay? Not going anywhere." Dean held Sam tight. Mads and Cas gave them some privacy. "But you know you have to apologize to Benny more."

"Right now?" Sam sounded like he did when he was six and broke his grandmother's vase.

"No, now you need a shower and sleep. But sometime this weekend yeah?"

"Yeah okay."

 

The next day was Saturday and Sam was off. He lingered in the bed that was available at the back of the hunter's office - it having been too late last night to head back home to the bunker. It was actually surprisingly comfy. So long as you did think about what people might have done on it.

He decided to text Benny. That would count right?

\---I'm sorry about everything--- he sent laying there, contemplating hitting the showers.

\---meet me at this address in 2 hours--- was the reply with said address.

Sam showered and stopped at Hell's Roast, the place the rest of the hunter's hung out at. He moaned at the first sip of coffee. God it was good. The lemon scone even better. Finally it was time. He pulled into the parking lot of the building he was supposed to be at and there was Benny waiting out of the sun under an awning.

"Hey Sam." Benny grinned, "Want to do a little better?"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Benny asked.

Sam paused. "Yeah I am. I saw some video of you two, saw the way Dean looked at you. Realized that look had been on his face the whole time I've been here, only I was too busy being worried to notice it." Sam couldn't help but glare. "I still will kick your ass if you ever hurt Dean."

Benny grinned, "Oh I hurt him plenty, but it's always when he asks for it."

Sam was confused for a second. "Ew, gross. Don't tell me that. You knew what I meant."

"I did, and it's fair enough. We have two stops out and about and then Dean's expecting you at our place." With that Benny pulled Sam into the building.

The first stop was the blood bank. "You can choose where the blood goes - to me or to the bank itself, but you shed some of Dean's blood, so you shed some too." Benny explained. Sam thought it fair enough. He wasn't too keen on giving it to Benny though, so he donated into the system. Benny was fine with that choice.

"Next stop is in the next building." Benny said moving them along after Sam had some juice and a cookie.

Next stop was a tattoo parlour. Charlie was waiting there, and ran up to Sam and punched him, "You're a wizard Harry!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Sam was drawing a blank.

"You had your first hunt, you are one of us now!"

Sam slowly grinned, "yeah I guess I am." He had no idea why he was so pleased about that. Hunters were just hammers, weren't they? He looked at Charlie, at Benny, thought about Dean and Jo. Maybe they weren't just hammers, they were multi-tools. And then he realized how bad at analogies he was.

"So why are we here?" Sam asked Benny.

"Real hunters get tattoos. Anti-possession. We all got 'em. Your turn."

"I'm just here, because I'm trying to get in tight with the artist." Charlie did an eyebrow wiggle.

2 hours later, Sam's chest was smarting from the sting of needle.

Benny had to get to the office, he and Pam pulled the late shift at the office.

Charlie took Sam back to the apartment building, splitting off to her unit, telling him where Dean's place was where dinner was waiting. 

Sam was stunned by how nice the building was, the beautiful old house so tastefully converted. And was even more shocked at how classy Dean's place was. 

Dean just smirked, "What you thought there would be naked girls on all the walls? Car part coffee tables?"

Sam flushed at that being pretty close to what he had indeed thought. Instead it was all blues and greens and brown. Cozy, and casually stylish.

Dean tossed him a beer and said stew was ready whenever. Sam dove in, moaning at the taste. 

"You're welcome." Dean nodded pleased with Sam's reaction.

They ate in silence for awhile. 

"Thanks for apologizing to Benny." Dean finally said.

Sam sighed, "I was an ass."

"Yup."

"Am I forgiven?" Sam asked hopefully.

"We'll see. Eat hardy, going to be a long night." Dean dug back into his own food.

"Why?" Sam asked around the biscuit he was eating.

"You got a kill. You get to come to poker night." Dean smiled. "You are so dead."

 

Several hours later, Sam was drunk as hell and verging on broke. And happy. Really, really happy.

"This is awesome." he grinned around a pretzel. "Is it always like this here?"

"Sure. Just a laugh riot 24/7. The orgy is next." Jo joked, Victor swatted at her.

Sam stared in horror, "But I don't want an orgy. Ew Dean's here, there can't be an orgy with brothers in it. I just want Mads."

Everyone snickered. "Oh moose, there is no orgy. You are fine." Charlie patted his arm. "Maybe we switch him to water."

"Nah, right of passage." Dean just handed over another beer.

Sam giggled, "You guys aren't just useless killing machine meat heads."

"Gee, thanks?" Jo asked.

"No, seriously, you guys are like cool and smart and stuff." Sam explained so serious. "You way understand more than I thought. I don't even understand why I'm with you, why you need to co-ordinate with us." He seemed ready to veer into morose.

Dean decided to distract him, "So want to know what other tattoos Mads has? I've seen her nekkid you know."

Sam gasped at that and everyone couldn't help but laugh at him.

Victor was kind and helped Dean carry the passed out moose up to his apartment.

******

Sam ate his bacon and eggs. Grinning the whole time.

Dean just sighed, "yeah, yeah, we're all okay, you idjit."

Sam was lingering over his coffee and remembered a drunken thought he had last night, sober it still seemed like a good idea.

"You know, the commute can get a little long to the bunker. Maybe I could find something closer." He stared at the cup, missing the look Dean and Benny shared. Benny just shrugged knowing what Dean was going to suggest.

"There's a one bedroom apartment on the first floor here that's currently available. It's not huge, but rent here is cheap for hunters. If you are interested." Dean said casually. "We can get the keys, check it out."

"That'd be cool." Sam replied.

 

******

John and Mary Winchester were out for a lovely brunch on Sunday, enjoying some time away from work.

They heard a polite cough and turned to look at the stranger.

"Pardon me for interrupting your day." he began. "My name is Gordon Walker. I used to be a hunter working for Bobby. You should know your sons are in grave danger."

 

 


	12. A Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen. canonical character death.

Sam loaded the last of his things into the moving truck with Isaac's help at the bunker. He had asked Dean and Benny to help too, but they weren't excited about going to the bunker and Sam understood. He knew they'd be at the other end to unload. He didn't really have a lot, he was going to have to go shopping. His mom had tried to convince him not to leave and his dad just kind of ignored it. Ignored him for the last week anyways. Mary had explained it away as a special project that had come up. But it would have been nice to have some acknowledgement of the big change.

Sam had worried about the Men of Letters losing him, but just as he had really started to fit in at the hunter's office, so to had Isaac really started to fit in here. Plus Isaac was happy with the less dangerous job now that he had the baby on the way. Plus Isaac liked all the snacks Mary was making him. John was a bit of an ass, but he knew his shit. All in all both Sam and Isaac were pleased with the switch. They got the bed in, the last large thing. Sam thanked the man, who just waved it off and went back to the books.

Sam went to his bedroom and grabbed the last bag with his clothes. Mary stood there in the empty room, looking sad.

"I've lost both my boys." She smiled, it was a little empty.

Sam leaned down to hug his mom. "You haven't lost us Mom, we're both just down the road."

"But you're going to be a hunter. After all your training, your work." she started to protest.

"Yeah and that's what makes me a damn good hunter, mom. And I'll be working with Charlie to really improve their databases. I can save lives. Me being there could save Dean's life." he tried to explain - again.

Mary nodded, "Dean could use that. Being with that man, maybe you can convince him that vampire is dangerous. We have a new clerk, she's just Dean's type." Mary tried but Sam just held up a hand.

"Mom, you have to stop. Dean's happy with Benny. And Benny's a decent sort." Sam didn't want to get into this, not right now.

"Are you sure about that?" Mary asked, a little ominously. 

"Mom, what are you on about?" Sam was worried about the look on her face.

"Nothing, dear. Don't worry about it. Now I have a cooler packed with food for you to take." Mary started to walk Sam out. "You'll call, let me know when you are settled right? Maybe your dad and I could stop by next weekend, see your new place?" Mary was hopeful.

Sam smiled happily, "You could see Dean's place too, He's just a couple floors above me."

Mary laughed, "I bet that boy's place could use a mom's touch."

Sam shook his head at how wrong she was. But he'd let her learn that for herself, just as he had. They grabbed the cooler and headed out to the truck. Sam's shoulders slumped that John wasn't waiting to say goodbye. He kissed his mom and drove off. 

When he got to the hunter house, he saw Dean, Benny, Victor, Jo, and Charlie all waiting to help him unpack. He couldn't help but smile. Everyone but Charlie grabbed a box who explained that she was just there to set up his wifi. Sam went first to unlock his door and froze when he stepped inside. The place had clearly been given a good wash. It shone in the afternoon's light. There were also pots hanging from a rack in the kitchen, a couch in the living room, bookshelves that hadn't been there before. He turned and looked at the smiling group behind him.

Dean grinned, "Welcome home Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy." was the automatic reply.

"Yeah, yeah, some of us grabbed a heavy box, so move your asses." Benny grumbled. "I can only put an hour or two in, before I have to hit the road - again with Pam. Stupid fucking paperwork in that town we caught the Rugaru in. Fucking inquest into our excessive actions. Goddamn insurance people." Benny was muttering as he dropped a box into the bedroom.

With all the help the truck was unpacked quickly, things put in place. Sam ignored the very thorough goodbye kiss Dean and Benny had, though Jo and Victor gave it only a rating of 7 out of 10. Soon enough pizza had been ordered and everyone chilled with a beer. Sam couldn't believe how good the new place looked. A couple hours later they all left and Sam called to let his mom know everything was good.

He hung up and realized that there had been a change to his contact list. Right there was Madison's name and number. They hadn't been there a few hours ago.

Sam decided to make one last call.

"Hey Mads, I just moved into my place. Maybe you want to come over, check it out?"

********

John Winchester just kept reading over and over the files that Gordon Walker had given them. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It showed a history of cut corners, things swept under the rug, bad things given a blind eye. Demons let go, the vampire eating from people, Meg Masters the demon killing humans. All of it spoke to a lawlessness that John would have never expected from Bobby.

Gordon had explained that it didn't use to be like that, but that Bobby had been growing lax, that he decided wins mattered more than methods. That this casual attitude was distorting the good hunters, sinking them down. That Dean had once been so vocal against bringing in the vampire and the demon and the werewolf, but now look how he changed his tune.

The worst were the photos of Benny feeding directly from Dean, they caused John to shudder in horror.

Gordon had said that when he spoke out against it, he had been let go, blackballed from hunter's groups across the country. Threatened even. He looked so heartbroken that he couldn't perform his job.

John thought about talking to Isaac, see if it was as bad as Gordon had been suggesting, but he doubted he would get the truth from that source.

John called Bobby, decided to arrange for an official meeting between the two men, to talk about the future of the groups. Bobby easily, happily even, agreed to set it up for the following week.

John decided to make one last call.

"Hey, Gordon, how about you come on in, to the Men of Letters headquarters. I want to talk to you about all this information you gave me."

********

Benny and Pam were weary when they drove up to the hotel. They both hated this part of the job. But at least it was all done, stupid insurance companies. They'd be back on the road home tomorrow.

They said their goodnight's and went to their separate rooms. It had been a happy day when the budget had expanded so that hunters didn't always have to share a room, especially in situations where they didn't need to watch each other's backs.

Benny had a shower to wipe off the day of sitting in a bad chair, listening to people talk about unnecessary fire damage and loss of property.

He called into the office and left a message with Kevin on the status of their trip. Kevin made all the necessary notes to the file.

Benny settled on the bed, thought about watching t.v.

Benny decided to make one last phone call.

"Hey cher, was missing you. Want to have some nasty phone sex babe?"

********

Isaac was looking forward to the weekend. To spending more time with his pregnant wife. He was loving his work here at the Men of Letters and he knew that Tamara was also enjoying the switch to doing training for the hunters. It seemed like things were looking good for their future.

Isaac was happy trolling through boxes of artifacts, analyzing what might have beneficial uses for hunters in the field. He had found a recipe for anti-hex bags that he had forwarded to the office. Witches were the bane of their existence and something like that was little and could really help.

He could hear Mary talking to someone as they walked down through the library. He didn't quite recognize the footsteps, automatically hid himself in a corner in order to get a better view. Isaac was shocked to see that it was Gordon Walker walking towards John's office. It didn't look like Gordon had noticed him.

Once they were gone, Isaac quickly left for the exit. He was standing just outside an eye on the door as he made a quick call to Bobby.

He swore as he got voice mail and left a coded message suggest a level 4 threat here at the bunker.

Isaac decided to make one last call.

It rang, and he worried it would go to voice mail. But Tamara always picked up when Isaac called.

"Darling I'm in the middle of training the rookies, is it-" she was saying, but Isaac interrupted.

"Tamara, listen to me. Gordon Walker is alive. I don't know how, but he is and he's gained access into the Men of Letters bunker. I saw him heading to John Winchester's office." Isaac was speaking fast. "I haven't seen any others with him, but I repeat Gordon Walker has access to the Men of Letters bunker."

Isaac was pacing and turned. There was Gordon just standing there.

"Tamara." Isaac swallowed. "Tamara I'm so proud of you. I love you. I love our baby. You keep that little one safe. You hear."

"Isaac?" Tamara began to panic. Krissy ran out of the room to get more people. Sam went over to Tamara, so did Alfie, both automatically going into a protective stance around her. "Isaac, what's going on? Baby?" Her voice was quivering.

The next thing she heard was a tinny voice, not speaking directly into the microphone. "Tamara, I'm really very sorry about this." She hadn't forgotten Gordon's voice over the last two years.

Before she could say anything else, she heard a snap, a crack, and then the phone hung up.

Tamara collapsed to the ground, crying. Alfie went to the ground hugging her. Sam stood in front of her, ready to fight, though what he didn't know.

Tamara, even through a phone, knew the sound of a neck being broken.


	13. I Can Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened two years ago with Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I know this is something that people have been anxious for with all the hints and references in the previous chapters. We finally find out all the fuss and problems that happened two years ago. Gordon is bad, so bad, and trust me he will eventually pay.
> 
> Warning this chapter will have multiple points of view as multiple people all relate in various turns what happened. I will try to do my best to mark this all really clearly. Let me know in the comments if any part gets confusing.
> 
> Also, I made shit up, because why not?

Sam sat in the back of the Impala, Jo in the front (he had been about to protest that he needed the leg room but one look at their faces and he quickly hopped in the back). Benny, Pam, Tamara, and Bobby were in another car. Ash and Rufus in a third.

"Why are Ash and Rufus along?" Sam asked. 

Jo didn't look up from loading various guns, "Long distance back up. Ash'll hack the bunkers cameras, feed us intel if he can. Rufus will have extra weaponry that can be run into us. And..." Jo was hesitant to say the next bit.

But Dean wasn't, "And if we fail, Rufus has enough charges in that van to blow it all up. Rein down hellfire and salt the grounds."

"Oh." Sam's fingers went cold. Their mom and dad were in there. "But if we're that worried, why didn't everyone come?"

"Charlie and Kevin don't fight, and Krissy is a high school kid." Jo said. Sam knew they wouldn't be there, but come on. Jo continued, "This could take a long time and tonight's the full moon, Sam. Mad's has to be locked up."

"Okay, yeah that makes sense, but angel mojo -" Sam protested.

"Gordon was one of us, Sam, he knows for sure how to banish Castiel, and probably looked up Samandriel." Dean explained. "And you know as well as I do, Dad has that place warded as fuck. Meg couldn't get in. And Anna won't fight without Meg by her side. They'll all stay at the office, in case Gordon sent any lackeys there to cause trouble."

They were quiet for a few minutes, only the rattle of bullets and Jo kept loading what seemed like an endless amount of guns. Dean's fingers kept gripping the wheel and releasing, tension straining his shoulders.

Sam finally asked. "Why is everyone so scared of Gordon?"

Jo glanced at Dean, who didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Because two years ago, he killed me." Dean said.

"Crap," was all Sam could come up with.

 

*******

 

Mary and John stared at their staff laying on the ground, tied up and gagged, a couple knocked unconscious - they hoped. They at least weren't gagged, but cuffed to chairs at wrist and ankle. Gordon sat in front of them drinking a cup of coffee while a couple hired guns manned the doors. They had no idea how many others were wandering the building.

Gordon put his cup down. "I am very sorry about having to kill Isaac, he was a good man. I understand that Tamara is pregnant, he would have been an excellent father. I really do believe that."

"Then why did you kill him?" Mary asked. She had to spit a little, mouth bleeding from being hit hard. She got off better than John though, his face was a mess.

"He would have been a problem. And unfortunately killing him will have brought the hunters here quicker." Gordon took another sip of coffee. "I have business with your son and his pet vampire."

"What business is that?" John managed to rasp out.

Gordon smiled, "The sort where this time when I kill your son, he stays dead."

Mary blanched.

 

*******

"Dean, when you say you died, what exactly do you mean?" Sam couldn't stop the nervous tick that was causing his leg to bounce up and down.

"He means that Gordon and he got into a nasty fight that Gordon won by putting a knife in Dean that collapsed a lung and his his heart stopped for....awhile."

"I only died a little." Dean replied.

"Okay Buffy." Jo put the last of her bullets into place.

"But what was the fight about. Just tell me what happened, we'll be at the bunker soon." Sam was pleading. "I need to know what we're facing in there."

"Sam we don't even know what we're facing in there. Gordon was a damn good hunter, one of the best, strong, fast, smart, and with a grudge. Got into the business like so many to - because life fucks them over. A vamp got his sister, he spent years fueled by anger and a need for revenge." Dean sighed. "When I signed up Gordon's partner had cracked and was sent to a psychiatric hospital."

"Martin was a good man, but this job gets you one way or another." Jo said quietly.

"Bobby thought we'd get along, coming from the bunker I had a distrust of monsters ingrained into me, and he thought I might temper the worst of Gordon's excess. It worked for a time." Dean sounded so sad.

"Were you and he?" Sam started to ask.

"Nah, I dated around a bit."

Jo snorted, "Is slut the right word?"

"No shaming." Dean smiled.

"Two words: flag pole." They both giggled and Sam decided he didn't want to know - ever.

But he did have to get them back on point. "So what happened?"

"Meg and Benny." Sam watched as Jo lay her hand on Dean's thigh. Dean shook his head and Jo knew she'd have to finish the story.

************

"Your son is an amazing hunter you know. His skills would have been wasted in pure research. His talent, speed, ability to think on his feet. The two years that we were partners our kill rate was the best in the office, perhaps in the country." Gordon explained. "It was a shame how it all went down." He shook his head sadly.

"We would have been told if our son died." Mary protested. John just glared at the former hunter.

"Just another thing Bobby hid."

"Was any of the information you gave me accurate?" John asked.

Gordon smiled, "Oh yes, it is all the truth, just perhaps a little skewed." Gordon winked, "Benny does feed directly from Dean, but only once every three or four months in times of great sadness or well for kicks." He leaned back in his chair, "The demon Meg has killed civilians, but they were assisting witches in an attempt to start a demonic war. Benny has eaten a guy in the line of duty, but it was to stop him from getting at Dean after I stabbed him and ran."

"If it all can be justified, why are you so angry then?" Mary demanded.

"Because, monsters will turn eventually, these are just stepping stones. They'll go bad and they'll kill all the hunters and then go on a rampage. Bobby shouldn't trust Meg and Benny, they shouldn't have been treated the same as the rest of us. Dean understood that, until he didn't. He just wouldn't agree with me on taking care of the problem. So I tried to take care of it myself."

 

********

Jo thought for a minute before she began to speak. "Castiel brought in Meg, he had been on a hunt and she saved his life. She wasn't a 'good' demon, even now I wouldn't classify her as 'good' but she dislikes chaos, the randomness that evil has. Plus, she had a thing for Cas, wouldn't want to disappoint him too much. And her and Anna have just clicked - hetero life mates is what I believe they call it in sitcoms." Jo explained.

"And Benny?" Sam asked, staring holes into the back of Dean's head.

"Just walked in the front door." Jo laughed a little. "Walked right in, said hey I'm a vamp, I don't eat people, you should hire me. Even had a letter of reference from like a great great grandniece." Jo glanced to the back, "Gordon hated that Bobby hired them on - especially a vamp. He wanted to behead Benny the second Bobby introduced him. Dean wasn't quite so vocal but man did he make his point clear."

"What changed?" 

"Not much, Dean still disliked them, only their hunt numbers were good - they were doing the job. It became clear to most that this wasn't sort of weird inside man kind of situation. Only Gordon stayed convinced they were after something. Dean still wouldn't spend time alone with Meg or Benny, but he wasn't calling for their heads anymore. Though if Benny and Dean even thought of a conversation they ended up fighting."

"He was a sarcastic, annoying, pain in the ass." Dean muttered.

"Right pot, did you meet kettle ever?" Jo punched him a bit. "So the office was a pretty tense place, Gordon was yelling at everyone, terrorizing them - he mostly gave Madison a pass, though I know Pam stood guard a few nights when she was wolfed out just in case. Dean and Benny were always bitching at each other, it was a bad time. Until -" Jo paused.

"Until what?" Sam was getting impatient.

"Until Gordon stopped talking. And started doing." Dean finally spoke up again.

 

********

"I tried to do right by my office. By the hunters. To let in such evil - you must understand it could not be borne." Gordon tried to gain sympathy from the Winchesters. "I know you understand - look how you've reacted to your son living with a vampire. Sure they are in love and support each other, and never have harmed each other - but still it's a vampire. A son of the Men of Letters has actually taken a blood oath to a vampire, you can't support that."

John twitched a little at the words, "Dean is blood oathed to Benny?" Mary didn't understand, John could tell. "Old magic. Basically Benny can't, literally can't drink blood directly from another source. From bags or whatnot but to drink directly from anyone but Dean will kill him. It's close to thrall from the movies, and it means Dean can live as long as a vampire so long as he and Benny are together."

"Oh. Oh dear." Mary said sadly, hating how they had been treating Dean recently, and what it had wrought them.

Gordon moved a little closer to them. "I had to make them see where they had gone wrong. I had to fix our broken office. So I hired some freelancers and we set some traps. Caught Benny and Meg. Brought them to this warehouse. I let the boys have at Meg. I wanted to deal with the blood sucker myself." Gordon smiled, it was really the first time they noticed the madness in his eyes. "Do you know, it is actually a little impressive how much Dead Man's Blood, Benny can take, how many hours you can hurt him, pump him full of the stuff before he breaks?"

 

*******

"It was so cliched, an abandoned warehouse on the docks," Dean picked up the story, they were closing in on the bunker. "They had Meg, stripped down, bleeding black, and she just sort of saw me and Anna over the shoulder of the guy who was carving into her stomach. She had this horrific giggle. And then Anna just gutted the guy. Meg was able to tell me where Gordon had Benny." Dean's breath was shaky. "It didn't even look like Benny, he was cut up so much. You could smell that rusty iron smell of Dead Man's Blood, Benny was practically drowning in it. But no matter how Gordon taunted him, Benny wouldn't drink from the girl that Gordon had strung up right by him. I had hated Benny, less because of being a vampire and more because of being a shit, but in that moment any last shred I had of sympathy for Gordon was gone. I just charged."

Sam was silent.

"We were pretty evenly matched you know, and we knew each other's moves after years of working together. A punch here, a feint there. It got so ugly and he just kept begging me to understand, said he was doing what was right. But we're hunters, we're supposed to be fucking righteous, and we don't torture, not like that. That's not who we are, that's not who I am. So I fought harder. But it wasn't hard enough."

"I got the girl unstrapped and Pam pulled her out of the room." Jo sounded so strained. "And I was working on untying Benny when Dean just made this noise." Jo choked up a little.

"Gordon slipped a knife through my ribs and into my lung." Dean explained. "He apologized so nicely and just walked away. Jo wanted to shoot him, but she had run out of bullets dealing with the guys guarding the buildings. Plus the other guard in the room was closing in to finish me off, finish us all off."

"And Benny just snapped. Leapt across the room and sank his teeth into the guy and drained him dry." Jo was twisting her fingers as the worst was coming to light.

"Wait, if you were at the warehouse and Dean was that injured, how did he get any medical help?" Sam couldn't figure out the timeline.

"I didn't get any medical help." Dean finally said as they reached their exit off the highway.

"Stop with the cryptic." Sam yelled.

"Sam," Jo said, "We don't talk about what happened next. We just don't, not even the whole office knows about this."

"About what?" Sam pulled at his hair.

"About how I died." Dean said, "about how Benny finished me."

 

*********

"Do you know, it took me a long time to figure out how Dean survived our fight. I stabbed him, a death blow and walked away, I knew I wouldn't be able to finish my job, it was better to leave and come back another time. I did regret the loss of Dean, but it had to happen." Gordon's sincerity had long since run false. "But months later when I checked in on the office, I realized that Dean was alive and actually dating the vamp. Eventually I put the pieces together."

It didn't take John long at all, "Benny turned Dean to save him."

"Exactly so." 

 

*******

"I was dead, Gordon had killed me. I couldn't breathe, was going numb, and no ambulance would get there in time. There was only one option. Benny bit me - turned me. It save me." Dean's fingers were so tight on the wheel as they stopped at a red light. "When I came to, the first thing I heard was Bobby's blood in his veins, everything was so loud, so bright. But I was whole, healed. They got the cure into me in the next hour. Within a couple of days it was all done. I was back to human, Gordon was just gone, and Benny and Meg were slowly healing." Dean sort of smiled. "I saved Benny's life, he saved mine, and eventually we clued in all the fighting was goddamn sexual tension. And then we fell in love. It's all very romantic."

They pulled up to the rendevous point with the two other cars.

"So why now?" Sam wondered aloud, "Why wait all this time to finish it off, why involve the Men of Letters?"  
  


"Fuck if I know. He's crazy, and we're going to kill him and everyone who stands with him." Dean got out of the car, the other two followed.

 

*******

Gordon looked at his phone, "It seems the hunters are starting to circle. It's time for this to be finally finished."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Mary asked.

Gordon looked disappointed, like it should have been obvious. "You decided to work with them, taint the long, glorious history of the Men of Letters. The whole of the system is corrupted and must be burned down and built anew."

John glared, "You couldn't actually do it last time, what makes you think you can do it this time?"

"Because I took a page out of Dean's book." Gordon smiled and dropped his fangs, "I found me a vampire."

 

 

 


	14. Let's Just Knock and Say Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very action oriented chapter and a little short but there was a specific break point and well, here you go.

The cars stopped a little away from the bunker, just past the wards and cameras.

They all got out of their various vehicles and gathered around the back of Rufus and Ash's van. There Rufus was loading extra weapons and prepping C4 and Ash was hacking into the bunker's security cameras. 

"Based on when we think Walker showed, how many do we think are trapped in there?" Jo asked as Ash flipped through camera feeds.

"Maybe a dozen?" Sam said questioningly. "It's a low time of year, lots of people taking vacations, a lot of the men of letters would be in England doing research right now." Sure enough aside from the Winchester parents it looked like there were maybe 13 or so people.

Sam looked to Bobby for orders, but everyone else had their eyes on Dean. Including Bobby. Dean stared off into space for awhile.

"Right," Dean began, "Tamara I know you want blood, but you are on extraction with Sam and Pam."

Tamara started to protest but Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know you want revenge, but we're not going to do anything that puts your baby in harm's way. You want to kill some mother fuckers along the way, that's fine - but you get people out of there." Dean looked at his brother, "You know the back ways in, can get people out."

"Dean, found your folks." Ash said, and they all looked at the computer screen. Saw them tied up, John's face a mess. "Why are they alone, you'd think they'd have a couple of guards on them." Dean looked closer, looked at his mother's fingers tied to the chair arms. At the subtle tapping.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he stormed off a little and paced. Benny went over and put a hand on Dean's neck, brought their foreheads together. They all watched the two men but couldn't hear what they were saying. Benny gave one last squeeze to Dean's neck and then jogged off, away from the group. Dean walked back over and began arming himself with guns and knives.

"Dean," Jo began.

"Look at Mom's fingers." was all Dean said as he grabbed three different machetes. Jo, and everyone, looked closer. Sam was the first to catch on.

"Morse." Sam said. He looked closer. "Fuck. Did she just say Gordon Vampire?"

"Yup." Dean said grimly. "Benny's gone to pick off some of the guards that are on the perimeter. Sam that gives you and the ladies some room to pull of the extraction. Bobby, you and Rufus get charges ready just in case. Ash keep an eye on the cameras." Dean put in an ear bud, "Let me know if anything major changes and when they get everyone out."

"What are you and Jo going to do?" Sam asked.

Everyone just sort of sighed or snorted. Jo shook her head.

"Me, Sam? I'm going to knock on the front door." Dean grinned and grabbed some explosives.

******

Gordon, John, and Mary all turned their heads at the sound of the door chimes.

"Did they actually ring the doorbell?" Mary asked shocked. "That doesn't seem like the best rescue idea."

Gordon smiled, "Your son is not exactly one for subtlety. Excuse me." Gordon left the room and sent in two thugs to take his place - both dropped their teeth at the sight of the trapped humans. They paused however when the small explosion rattled the walls. Gordon's laugh could be heard echoing through the bunker. The two vampires were distracted from taking a nap by all the gunfire and small explosions.

John just shook his head, "He better not be blowing up anything important."

One of the vampires snarled and closed in on the two Winchesters when the door slammed open. Covered in some soot were Dean and Jo. Jo pumped the vampires full of lead which distracted them enough that Dean was able to sever their heads.

"Hi mom!" Dean was positively cheerful.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Sorry about your idiot son, Bobby's limited how much C4 he's allowed to play with these days. He gets a little excitable."

"Jo Beth." John said. 

"Jesus, Mr. Winchester, still?" Jo was grousing as she untied the man, "It's been Jo since I was 5." She took a look at his one shoulder, "Ready?" He just nodded and Jo snapped bone back into socket.

Dean was helping Mary up, "Got your message Mom, good thinking."

"Well your grandfather was a hunter." Mary was exhausted and leaned on her son a little more than necessary.

Dean paused, forgetting they were in the middle of a rescue mission. "What the hell?"

"Don't swear." Mary admonished.

"How didn't I know this? Why didn't I know this?"

Jo sighed, "Remember the raging crazy former vampire hunter still on the loose? How about taxi cab confessions waits until we're all clear, hmmm?" Jo helped John out that door and Dean helped his mom.

Once they were in the hall, Dean just rolled his eyes, "Christ did becoming a vamp increase your stupid as fuck flair for the dramatics?" 

Gordon just smiled, "Always the quip."

"Buffy's my role model." Dean snarked back. Gordon just stood there blocking the way.

"Right." Dean pushed his mom up and away. "Mom be strong and help Jo get Dad out the back way, Sam and a couple of others should have it mostly clear. Circle around to the front Bobby has a van."

"But." Mary started to protest. 

But Dean was already running and slamming into Gordon. Before it would have knocked Gordon down and out, but now just pushed him back a little. Jo could tell it would be an ugly fight. She wanted to go to help her partner but she heard Dean yell, "Go!" and Jo pushed at the elder Winchesters to get them moving.

Dean grunted as Gordon's gut punch pushed him into the wall, but he pushed off and kicked Gordon in the balls. 

Gordon fell to his knees, "That's not very sporting."

"Yeah well neither is fucking with my parents." Dean rammed his knee into Gordon's face. Gordon grabbed Dean's ankle and twisted and flipped him onto the ground. Gordon took the chance to get up and run towards the library. Dean followed.

************

Sam and Pam had gotten all the researchers and workers out, most uninjured, a few bruises, a couple scrapes and a whole lot of terror. They had to deal with two thugs and a vampire but that was nothing for them. They noticed the bodies on the ground as the lead the hostages out.

"Good old Benny." Pam said hustling the people out.

Soon enough they had all of them with Bobby, Ash, and Rufus at the cars. Bobby had already called into Victor and he was driving one of the larger police vans over in order to help deal with the crowd.

Sam looked over at a noise slightly to the east and pulled up his shotgun. He lowered it and ran over when he realized it was his parents. He didn't care that she'd be mad later he just picked up his mom and ran her to safety. Once she was behind the cars, he put her down and hugged her tight, breathing in the scent of her lemon shampoo.

John broke away from Jo and limped over to hug his wife and son. 

Jo looked around and talked to Ash and Bobby about the situation. "So all the Men of Letters people are accounted for. That's the good news."

"And the bad?" Sam asked though he already had a good idea.

"After helping those two librarians over there, Tamara headed back in. We know Dean was fighting Gordon, and Benny is still doing a perimeter sweep. Pam you good watching the group?" 

Pam nodded and took the south point, Bobby was at the north.

"Sam, let's go help your brother." Jo stalked back towards the building and even though he practically had a foot on her, Sam had to run to keep up.

**********

Dean knew Gordon was somewhere in the room, but there were corners and walls and he had to search carefully.

"So, vampire huh?" Dean called out, "What happened to all monsters are abominations that needed to be put down? You go all dark side on me?"

Gordon laughed, "Not at all. Once I cleanse the Hunters from their sickness then I'll pump myself full of Dead Man's Blood and walk out into the sun. The combo should be enough to do me in."

"Oh, so full on crazy then is what's on the menu?" Dean shook his head and peered around the Journals shelves. No Gordon. He strained to hear any movement. "You didn't have to do this, bring it all down this road. You were a good man once."

"The Hunters destroyed that." Gordon said seriously.

"No," Dean was sad. Two aisles to go. "You chose to destroy yourself. And I won't let you bring down everything I believe in."

Dean had to make a choice and faced left. Which of course Gordon had been on the right. Dean was able to move quickly enough that the knife Gordon was going to gut him with, only cut across him, slicing into the skin a little, but not killing him.

Still Gordon smiled, pleased that he had drawn blood on that particular blade.

Gordon spun and kicked Dean to the ground. Dean used his back and legs to shimmy back on the ground, shooting at the same time. The bullets wouldn't kill Gordon but they might slow him down. 

They did cause him to flinch and not be able to grab Dean, but Dean had emptied the gun and had to scramble to put in a new clip.

Gordon made it to Dean and stepped on his chest and started to press down.

"And now I finish what should have ended two years ago," Gordon looked at Dean, "Tell me Dean. How did it feel for you, to be a monster? Did you hate yourself? How hard was it to not feed? Or did you like being a vampire, did you want to stay as one, maybe run away with your monster lover, cut a swath through the world -"

Dean smiled as Gordon monologued.

"Gordon?" The vampire hadn't noticed Tamara sneak into the room. He didn't even have time to turn before Tamara ran through his heart with a pole arm that had been on the wall.

"This won't kill me Tamara." Gordon coughed up a little blood.

"No but I bet it hurts like the dickens." Tamara came around and faced Gordon. "This, this moment is for Isaac." And she severed his head. They watched the body fall to the ground and the head roll away. Tamara stomped on it for extra measure.

"God, I'm sorry to say this, but that was hot as fuck." Dean held out an arm and Tamara helped him up.

"Of course it was darling. I'm very good at my job." Tamara only let one tear fall. "Let's go."

They ran into Sam and Jo in the hall and they said that everyone had gotten out. They went as a group back to the vans, relieved that it was all over.

Only there was no Benny.

"Shit." Dean ran in the direction that Benny had originally gone with Sam right behind him. Jo and Pam went in the opposite direction. Dean in his rush almost ran right over Benny, who was on the ground, leaning against the building.

There were a couple dead vampires beside him.

"Their weapons were drenched in Dead Man's Blood, managed to get the drop on me after I dealt with the other guards." Dean realized that there was a machete that was pushed right through the meat of Benny's thigh. Dean took a deep breath and yanked the blade out. He could smell the coating of Dead Man's Blood on the weapon. 

"Where else babe?" Dean asked. Benny moved his coat a little and Dean saw where a blade had cut into his stomach. "Can you move?" 

Benny laughed a little, "Not really, darlin. Not unless we want to see what my intestines look like."

"Yeah, I can do without that." Dean looked at Pam. "Pam, concentrate. I'm thinking of where the infirmary is inside, there will be a stretcher and bandages and stuff." Dean closed his eyes and pictured the door and the corridor that lead to it, "Can you see it?"

"Yeah, got the message. Jo come on." The two women ran back inside.

"K, we didn't bring any blood with us, and we know my mom and dad don't have any pouches in there, so have a quick feed to give yourself some oomph." Dean rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Sam turn away if it will bother you."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam reassured his brother.

Dean held his arm up to his lover's lips and after a moment Benny sank his teeth into the vein.

And both men screamed in agony. Dean wrenched his arm away from Benny's teeth, bleeding profusely. 

Benny was growing pale, silvery veins crawling over his face and Dean was bleeding out from the torn open vein. They both passed out.

Sam screamed and ripped his shirt off and held over Dean's wrist, trying to stop the blood.

 


	15. Wake up Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medical hand waving occurs

Mary wouldn't leave Dean's side. Her boy wasn't waking up. Pam had gotten back quickly to Sam, and was able to help staunch the blood, but Dean had still required a transfusion. And just wouldn't wake up.

In the bed beside him was Benny. Mary was sure it made her horrible but she couldn't help but blame him. If Dean hadn't been letting that monster drink from him, Dean would be fine. 

John, Sam, and Bobby were doing research along with Charlie and that boy Kevin.

One of the hunters always stayed in the room with Dean and Benny.

Today it was that nice angel. He wasn't very talkative. But he was kind.

He sat and held Benny's hand, just as Mary was holding Dean's.

"Can't you just heal my boy?" Mary asked him, yet again.

"We don't know yet what was done to them, so I can't help them if there is a chance I could hurt them."

"Didn't ask about them." Mary muttered to herself.

When she looked up the angel was glaring at her. She shivered at the dark look.

"Mrs. Winchester how much do you love your husband?" Castiel asked.

"A great deal." Mary said.

"How far would you go for him, to keep him safe, to be with him?"

Mary swallowed as she thought of the family she had left behind, not had any contact with for years, just to be with John. "Pretty far."

"Do you expect your son to love any less than that?"

Mary couldn't answer.

"God doesn't care you know." Castiel said, "If that is part of your concern. He built humans with an endless capacity for love, why would he care if their fun time bits match or not."

Mary smiled a little, "Fun time bits?"

Cas shrugged, "Dean said that as a joke once, it sort of stuck." He looked at Mary, "He would not thank me for healing him and leaving his Benny to suffer. He'd be more likely to try to kill me. A love such as that, should not be a disappointment to you."

Cas looked at the clock, "I'm due at the office, someone should take my place shortly." He brushed a hand through the hair of both men and with a flutter was gone.

Mary moved her chair in between the two beds. She couldn't quite work up to holding the vampire's hand, but she wanted him to have someone close.

****************

It was another two days before all the researchers stormed in.

"A blood poison." John yelled. "A goddamn magic blood poison."

It had been Jo in with Mary and both women got their hopes up.

"If you know what it is, does that mean you know how to fix it?" Mary asked.

"We think so. It's old magic work, when it was created there was no fix. You taint the body of the blood oath human and then when the vampire drinks, it activates and will slowly kill the two. In theory it makes it so that the vampire can only drink the blood of the oath human but drinking that will kill him."

"But they aren't dying, they aren't doing better but they aren't dying." Jo said, looking between the two patients.

"Gordon never was good at thinking outside the box, not really." Charlie said, "And we are."

"Modern medicine." Sam grinned, "This was from before i.v.s and blot clotting medicine. And a solution."

"Solution?" Mary was hopeful.

"Dad is a universal donor and has some of the same DNA as Dean, we scrub Dean's blood, blood transfusion therapy should get him up and running. But even if the first bout wakes him, he wouldn't be able to feed Benny for a few months until the therapy is all done, the poison wiped from Dean's system."

"So what Benny stays in the coma, fades away? Dean wouldn't want that." Jo said.

"I have an idea." Sam explained. "It's risky, but so is doing nothing."

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"I give blood to Benny."

***************

Benny felt horrible. He knew all his limbs were there, but they felt numb. He couldn't really move his head or organize his thoughts.

Vaguely he thought he heard Dean's voice, it was enough to relax him and he fell back asleep.

When next he woke, Benny managed to open his eyes.

He felt bad and felt even worse when it wasn't Dean beside him but Sam.

He tried to look around and didn't see Dean. The last image he had of Dean was Dean bleeding out from where Benny's fangs had ripped him.

Benny tried to speak but there was a tube down his throat. He panicked and started to choke.

"Easy there, Benny, easy." Sam said, but he didn't move closer to Benny, he was kind of stuck in place. "Benny it's a feeding tube, you need to stay calm okay? I'll call a nurse."

Benny nodded and tried to relax. His eyes searched the room.

"Dean's okay, he woke up a couple days ago. Pissed that Gordon pulled this bullshit, but he's doing a lot better than you, I promise." Sam said soothingly.

A pretty nurse came and checked Benny over and then carefully removed the feed tube.

Benny's throat was so sore, he sipped some tea with honey. It had no nutritional value but eased the scraped raw feeling.

He heard the pound of feet in the hall. Smiled.

Dean. 

Dean ran into the room, only stopping because the bed stopped him. He collapsed into the chair.

"Babe." Dean said shakily, "No more comas, especially magically induced poison ones. Bad vampire." Dean said sternly. He hugged Benny's arm. "Thanks Sam."

Benny turned to look at Sam, and finally clued in that Sam was lying down, iv in place, blood bag hanging between them.

"Sam?" Benny asked.

"We figured out the poison. If you drank from anyone but Dean it would kill you, but drinking from Dean would also kill you. But you needed blood to wake up."

"Okay, so?" Benny was lost.

"Loophole. Dean and I share a bloodtype and a whole hell of a lot of DNA. We took a chance that it would be close enough. Pullled my blood, fed it to you almost directly." Sam grinned, pleased with the solution they had all come up. "It took you longer to wake up than if you had been able to feed straight from Dean, but it seemed to do the job."

Benny looked at Sam, who a few weeks ago would have been happy to kill the vampire, who refused to offer him a hint of blood. Benny held up his hand, Sam grabbed, "Thank you brother."

"It's what you do for family right?" Sam said smiling.

"I guess it is."

Dean did a loud sniffle and faked wiping a tear away. "I'm so touched, really this bonding moment is amazing." Another fake tear is pushed away. "Please let us put on pajamas and eat chocolate and watch Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants."

Sam gave him bitch face, and Benny rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned, "Or we can sneak beer in and play some poker."

"Are you 18?" Sam groaned.

"Hey not dead. My guy's not dead. Bad guys? Dead. Brother and husband getting along. I'd say we're all good here."

Dean watched the face of his brother and his vampire as they thought about what Dean just said.

"Chief if that was just a marriage proposal that you snuck in there, I'm going to have to beat you six ways from Sunday for doing such a shit job." Benny growled.

"But you'll say yes?" Dean asked smiling.

"I'll say yes."

Dean's tear wasn't so fake this time.


	16. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks!

It was a beautiful day and people were in great moods. Jo was sitting on top of Victor practically giving him a lap dance while a bunch of the other cops looked on. Dean wasn't much better with Benny. Sam was properly introducing Madison to his parents. Samandriel was quietly holding Krissy's hand. 

And then the paintball field opened.

Immediately Jo punched her husband and ran back to the hunters. Everyone was quickly putting on protective gear. 

The manager of field came out and just begged them not to use grenades. Last year they had to close for a week to fix all the damage these two groups had made.

Tamara was going over the field map with Krissy who was new to the event. Technically her co-op had finished but they couldn't pry her away. No one tried really hard. When Charlie had mildly suggested that she should finish high school, maybe do some college, she crumbled under the weight of Samandriel's puppy eyes. They all helped Krissy get her GED. And gave her a desk.

Due to being pretty damn pregnant Tamara wasn't taking the field. Also she wasn't a hunter anymore. She had officially been tied to the Men of Letters, Mary had built her a baby nook so that she could have the child with her at all times.

"Right." Dean called out loading a sniper rifle with paint bullets. "I'm still a little too weak to run around so we'll put me in a blind, you funnel cops to me and I'll take them out." Everyone nodded. "Jo, tell me Victor didn't turn you traitor again this year."

"Hey any of you would have turned for that private chateau on a beach vacation." 

"Sure, but we need you this year." Dean looked at his partner.

Jo's grin was sharp, "Oh I'm all yours. Bribe wasn't up to snuff this year. He must suffer."

They talked through the rest of their plans, which included Sam being the one to capture the cops flag.

"But I'm one of the new guys." Sam said.

"That's why they won't expect it." Benny explained.

They all had their orders. Dean launched into his speech.

Sam paused for a sec, "Is he doing the St. Crispin's Day speech?"

Benny grinned and dropped his fangs, "We few, we happy few."

The bell rang and all the hunters and cops tore out to get in position.

There were cameras set up so those not playing could watch and enjoy. John and Bobby were grilling burgers, various family members milling about, kids tearing through the playground.

"So how many times have the hunters won?" Mary asked Tamara.

"Never, we've never won." She rested a hand on her swelling tummy. "We kind of suck."

Sure enough they watched on the screen as Meg and Anna were easily taken out, but that was because they mostly just walked into a field in order to get shot so they could go back and drink beer. A few cops got taken out and then Madison and Cas fell into a trap.

"They are sort of awful at this." Mary was stunned.

"Greatest killers in the country and put them in a field with paint and they're distracted by a damn butterfly."

But Benny and Pam were doing well and leading cop to Dean and having them sniped out.

"Oooh, this should be good." Tamara said pointing to a screen.

It seemed like everyone stilled as Jo and Victor met in a open bit of scrub.

"What's going on their?" John asked flipping a burger.

"Scuse me if I don't look, one year they ended up doing it in the field, don't need to see my kid's ass again." Bobby didn't look up from the grill. Ellen kissed his cheek.

And then they started fighting - it was a blur of punches and paint bullets flying. It looked like a scene from an action movie. And in the end they took each other out at the same time. It was almost romantic.

Sam was making steady progress towards the cops flag. He could see it maybe twenty feet away. But it was guarded by 4 cops and they were elevated. He figured he could get one, maybe two before they took him out. He was trying to figure out a plan when he heard a moan.

He, and all the cops, looked over and saw that Samandriel had Krissy's legs around his waist and they were going at it against a tree, like they weren't in the middle of a war. One of the cops wolf whistled and they all laughed.

"Hey look at the baby angel is getting some!"

"Looks, like he's going to earn his wings!"

The cops laughed and stopped paying attention, so pleased with their jokes and the sight.

Krissy tapped Samandriel's shoulder and he pushed her up and dropped his head. Krissy took three of the guys out with her paint gun before they even realized what was happening. Sam got the fourth and ran up the small hill. He grabbed their flag and rang the bell.

The hunters won.

"Shit," Bobby said shocked, looking at the screens, that his guys actually won. He had lost twenty bucks. 

Slowly everyone emerged from the woods. Dean did his victory dance. It was horribly amazing and he didn't care.

Everyone dived into the food, the hunters regularly taunting the cops. 

Mary came up to Benny and handed him a flask. "Here's some blood." 

Benny saw it for the gesture it was, "Thank you ma'am."

"Mary." She smiled a little.

"Mary."

John came over, "Still don't like that you are a vampire."

"Well I still don't like that you were a jackass to Dean when he left you guys for the hunters, but we'll all make do." Benny replied mildly.

"Fair point." John held his hand, Benny shook it.

"Look at all of you, almost sort of getting along." Dean said coming up to them and wrapping himself around Benny. "Think both your kids are dating monsters. Imagine what the grandkids will be like."

John and Mary paled a little.

"Should we tell them now? About the baby?" Dean held his belly and tried to look like he was glowing.

Benny cuffed him up the head, "Don't be an ass. Last I checked you didn't have the equipment for a baby, and I check you regularly and thoroughly."

Dean bent in half laughing so hard at the look on his parent's faces. "Guys, still a dude here. But your actual grandkids will be half-werewolf, if Sam manages to convince Madison he doesn't completely suck."

Mary squinted at her son, "I can still ground you."

Dean kissed his mom's cheek, "Love you mom."

She sighed, "Fine, you're forgiven, but no kids until that ring is properly on your finger." She joked.

Dean flushed a little, "yeah speaking about that."

Benny looked at Dean and at his parents, "You didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" John asked suspiciously.

Victor shouted, "We doing this or what?" to Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, chill." Dean shouted back.

"I can't sign your damn marriage certificate loaded and I want to drink, so let's get you guys married so we can properly party."  He called back.

Mary glared at her son.

"Well we figured, everyone we cared about would be together and it's a fun day and you know, wesortofdecidedwhynotjustgetmarriednow." Dean said in a rush.

Mary punched him. So did John.

Then they both hugged him.

And Dean and Benny got married in a field, still in their paint ball gear.

Sam stood beside Dean the whole time, grinning at the dopey looks on the hunter and vampire's faces.

The paintball business had to shut for two weeks to clean up the resulting mess from the party. Charlie made sure to scrub all the videos.

Except for the one of Dean and Sam singing Endless Love to Benny and Madison. That was being kept forever.

 

 


End file.
